Three
by Aranel Naur
Summary: Itachi's gone blind due to the overusage of Mangekyou and was defeated by his brother. Sasuke married Sakura and is going to revive his clan. Happy end? Not likely.  ItaSasuSaku in all variations
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes:** the original version of the fic belongs to a Russian girl. I took the responsibility to translate it into English.

Your comments are welcomed.

The language of the story is quite dry especially in the beginning. The full text contains some 30,000 words so be patient and wait for next chapters.

**Chapter I**

* * *

_Chapter One summary:_ Sakura's pink dreams have become true, she's married to Sasuke, but some thoughts bother her, the thoughts driving her crazy…

* * *

All her life she has been dreaming about this. All her life since the very early childhood she has been dreaming to be called this. Uchiha Sakura, wife of Uchiha Sasuke. 

She has been dreaming about cooking breakfasts for him in the mornings, about kissing him, embracing him every night, giving birth to his children. She has been dreaming about their mutual life full of love and harmony.

In reality things were the other way round.

Several months ago the war was finally over. Orochimaru had somehow refused to move into Sasuke's body and signed the peace treaty with Konoha and other villages. Mutual efforts combined, the Akatsuki had been defeated and the younger Uchiha met up with his brother at last. To his surprise Itachi found him as a truly strong opponent. As a result during their fight he had overused Mangekyou Sharingan and thus completely lost his eyesight. With incredible efforts Sasuke had still managed to realize his dream and win through.

And then to everyone's astonishment Sasuke did an almost unbelievable thing: half-alive on his unsteady legs, coughing with blood he begged the Fifth Hokage to save his brother's life. Like a child he clung to Tsunade's hands and Sakura could swear that tears streamed down his cheeks. That was what had influenced the Fifth's decision: Sasuke's entreaty was satisfied.

Itachi got a permission to stay in Konoha as the younger Uchiha assumed the responsibility for his brother. They also forbade him to use any techniques, even the simplest, or to leave the house for long. The neglect of the rules as well as causing any kind of damage meant death.

All this certainly appeared to be a great surprise for the people in the village, such act however was treated as a whim of the brave Uchiha Sasuke, hero of Konoha, they gossiped about it and forgot soon after. Sasuke's name had been erased from the missing-nins' list and his enormous contribution to the victory over the Akatsuki was highly valued. Recently he has taken up residence in his former family mansion and it has been only a month since he proposed to Sakura. Her ever-so cherished dream was coming true in front of her eyes and no doubt she agreed with a 'yes'.

Things went differently from then on. For some time she had been desperately trying to force their life to coincide with that joyful picture she had painted in her mind, she had been adding colours, brightness and tints to her drawing. Oh, and Sakura had turned this picture into perfection but now it was becoming more and more painful for her to see it shattering with a thousand splinters.

Sasuke didn't love her.

The longer she lived with him the clearer she saw. He came back home (after the war Sasuke was appointed head of Konoha's Police Department), greeted her, sat at the table… but every time addressing her his voice remained cold. Gradually Sakura has pointed out that nothing had actually changed since their studying at the Academy. Or maybe it has. He has been getting farther from her, at the moment his disinterested eyes were sliding along her body she was feeling odd, as if being thrown away.

- Why did you marry me? – she innerly cried.

The answer was right there.

Night by night pressed down to bed by Sasuke she screwed up her eyes repeating that he did love her and there was the proof for his love. Like doomed she desperately convinced herself but there was less and less belief left in her own words.

He never pronounced her name making love to her.

The front door shut and Sakura shuddered distracting from her thoughts.

Sasuke.

The teapot which she held in her hand was placed down on the table as she threw a fleeting glance on the clock. 10PM.

- Good evening Sasuke, - a vague smile for her husband who entered the kitchen

- Good evening Sakura, - dropped the younger Uchiha sitting down to the table and tiredly rumpling his hair

Her name flew resonant and meaningless off his lips. No warmth. No emotions.

- Kept late at work? – asked Sakura turning away to the kitchen table putting the dishes into the sink. Sasuke's face, she didn't want to see it now.

- Mm, - he mumbled in the affirmative getting down to his meals.

He often stayed until late at night in the office. To be honest almost always. Sakura has got used to see Sasuke return home when it was dark outside. Dark. Outside. She would sit in the brightly lit kitchen right before the yellow electric lamp and stare into pitch-black gloom in the street. She would sit and wait.

And think.

Sakura shook her head. She is going insane, slowly getting mad of those lonely nights in the Uchihas' mansion. Thoughts would twirl in her head in an endless monotone dance. Why?.. What for?.. What if?..

No. She must definitely go out. To get out of this big empty house, to have a walk, to think all over with a fresh head later on. To decide what should be done with her already down the drain life.

- Sasuke? – she cautiously called him turning around

- Yes?

- Look, there're now very few patients in the hospital, my help isn't that much needed. I haven't left Konoha for so long. Perhaps I should ask Tsunade for a mission? No missions no skills after all.

- No!

- What? - No. You stay here, - Sasuke's glance usually indifferent as he looked at Sakura was now decisive and categorical. – Enough missions. What if you die? What shall I do then?

- Um, fine, - being a little shocked by such a rough reaction Sakura couldn't find an answer. Or she simply didn't dare, so terrifying was the fire that sparkled in the Uchiha's black eyes.

- He loves me. That's why he cares about me, - Inner Sakura declared. Her gaiety was a bit too put on.

Sasuke finished up his dinner and stood up from the table. Sakura bent down her head so the tips of her hair hid her face as she started to collect the plates.

Later in the night feeling his seed inside her she felt that uncontrollable desire to burst out crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** _flashbacks_ are_ italicised_

Thank you to all the reviewers for your warm words, support and encouragement.

Read and review

**Chapter II**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Two summary:_ Sakura's got a shocking revelation to make. Her husband conceals something from her, or is it just she?..

* * *

Sakura roamed the street thinking of things she had to buy. Her shift at the hospital had been over and she made her way to the mall to do some shopping. The thoughts of the recent encounter however distracted her from purchasing.

She had come across Ino at the grocer's. This energetic always-swearing Ino was loading bags on Chouji who stood in the corner with a martyred expression. All that grass that his slim wife preferred to eat wasn't to his taste.

- Hey, hold it. Oh Sakura! How's things Sakura? Shopping too? – Ino greeted waving her hand.

- Hi Ino, hello Chouji, - Sakura smiled. This twosome never ceased to amaze her. Back in those days all the acquaintances were struck to learn about their relationship, let alone the marriage. None the less the young Akimichis were a good example of a normal happy family with all its constituents: doing shopping, eating homemade food, socks-washing and everyday life quarreling.

But what was more important, they loved each other.

- How are you, your family life? – Ino winked.

Chouji merely sighed, looks like they are going to stay here for long.

Sakura's voice faltered. She suddenly felt like clinging on Ino's neck, bump her nose against her shoulder and confess. That she is lonely. Tell her about Sasuke. About how he works for days on end, about how frozen their family life is. But after looking at her friend's joyous face, meeting her eyes, so shimmering with curiosity and cunning, it dawned on her it was pointless to confess to Ino. Not to her.

The competition with the wicked friend will never be over. In Ino's point of view Sakura has won, she married Sasuke becoming a strongest Konoha kunoichi as well, whereas in Sakura's opinion things appeared to be way too different. Ino was happy and free, she kept on going on missions living the same wholesome life. And she wasn't lonely.

Sakura was no way going to confess her misfortunes to Ino, wasn't going down to the point of self-humiliation, no one would turn her into a crybaby shedding tears on Ino's breast. She won't give in, she had seen worse situations after all.

- It's splendid, - Sakura smiled. – I'm planning our dinner. Delicious things to cook. Sasuke's been getting way tired coming back from work. I want to make him happy.

- Way to go, husbands gotta be treated right, - Ino hemmed. – These species are so fragile and gentle.

- You've been keeping away from missions lately.

Sakura shuddered yet-visibly at Chouji's statement, his voice sounded unexpectedly serious.

- For real! – Ino was surprised. – What's wrong with it? Only a very few patients in the hospital and you are an excellent kunoichi.

Sakura forced herself to keep on smiling.

- Sasuke is against it, - she said surmising it foolish to lie. Suffice it to distort the truth. – He cares about me, says he doesn't know what to do if I die. I wish I'd break free but I'm ready to wait if Sasuke asks me to.

Sakura finished adding a tad of carefree humour to her tone.

- Wow, - Ino said in bewilderment. – Super. He loves you so much!

- Aha, - Sakura agreed dreaming about the end of the conversation. Whom is she lying to? Ino or herself?

Enough. She won't deceive herself anymore. What's left is only to cheat others.

Fortunately Ino made up her mind to leave. Giving Sakura a peck on the cheek she fluttered out of the store dragging her husband behind. Sakura heaved a sigh of relief moving the bag from one hand to the other. The desire to share her miseries with someone didn't leave her. Not with Ino, but with the one who would understand, sympathize, solace, somebody she could trust.

That wasn't the first time when Sakura regretted that Naruto wasn't there. She has got used to seeing him, being close by while they were teammates, she still couldn't put up with his absence. He was training with Jiraiya no, the boy was so turned on by the thought of becoming a Hokage that he kept working day and night. He was no more tied down by the aim to bring Sasuke back and thus Sakura had no notion when the blonde-haired shinobi would return.

She was missing him badly.

And she knew she could always trust him.

But Naruto was nowhere to be found in Konoha.

Of course Sakura had other mates but none of them inspired as much confidence as him. Naruto, Sasuke and she had been Team 7, three as one. They had much more in common with each other than with anybody else.

Kakashi-sensei was not a happy choice since Sakura simply couldn't imagine herself complaining about her private life to him. Seems like this time she will have to fight on her own.

Sakura took another deep breath shaking her head as though driving away all odd thoughts. She glanced at the bag in her hand. Quit running around the village doing shopping!

Being so devoured in meditations she totally lost any sense of reality. Where was she heading for? She had to look around only to find herself in front of the Ichiraku ramen bar. An unconscious smile beautified her lips, the image of Naruto sitting here at the bar tickled her memory. Taking a look at the watch Sakura deemed it too early to return home. She felt quite hungry. She would rather have a cup of hot ramen.

- Ah, Sakura-san! – the Ichiraku host Teuchi gave her a warm welcome. – Haven't seen you for ages.

- Same here, - Sakura smiled. – So weird in here… without Naruto.

The man burst out laughing.

- Right you are, it looks empty when he's not around. How's he, by the way? Any news from him?

- None, - she answered making herself comfortable on the stool. – Still training somewhere with Jiraiya-sama. He's our next Hokage, don't you remember that?

- Oh yes, Rokudaime-sama. He's a good fellow after all. So, what would you like to eat, Sakura-san?

The dinner in the so-familiar and almost-native Ichiraku spiced up with reminiscences of Naruto and the inseparable Team 7 helped to distract the girl from sorrowful brooding. She was too close to the feeling of happiness while the twilight behind her was descending on Konoha, the sunset rays painted the road golden-scarlet stretching those rare crawling shadows of occasional passers-by. Sakura was done with her portion and the host wondered all of a sudden,

- Sakura-san, isn't it your husband over there?

She jumped up on her chair forgetting about the food and carefully turning around.

That was him. Sasuke walked along the half-empty street. He couldn't see his wife though as her pink hair was well-hidden behind the curtain. The working day had been over but he was still dressed in the uniform. Sasuke may have just left the office.

- He's a regular here, - Teuchi remarked watching the striding Uchiha. – Must be calling on his brother.

- Brother? – Sakura questioned in astonishment turning back to the man.

- Uh huh. To this… what's his name… Itachi. A killer. You must know, Sakura-san, since you'd been fighting with him.

- I had… been fighting, - the girl murmured absent-mindedly.

… _The young raven-haired man in a tight-fastened black cloak with red clouds on it. Eyes – two crimson Sharingans, cold and impenetrable._

… _The beaten bloodstained body. Long hair rumpled and stuck with blood, half-closed unseeing eyes. He is trying to raise a hand but can barely move his fingers._

_ - I implore you, Tsunade-sama. I beg you for God's sake._

_Tsunade is preoccupied. She doesn't know what she should do, how she should reply to the wounded hardly breathing boy scarcely standing on his feet and yet imploring her to save his brother's life, the life he himself desired to destroy so eagerly._

_ - But Sasuke. How can I…_

_- I'm pleading with you, Tsunade-sama, I'm praying to you for it_

_He is crying. He is sobbing like a child and begging, imploring her with his eyes full of despair._

_ - Please… _

He's got a house nearby. Itachi, I mean. No one actually goes there except for Sasuke-san. They are scared. To be perfectly frank, who would want to approach a murderer, a criminal? I still don't get it, don't understand your husband, Sakura-san. To let such a dangerous man live, right there in Konoha, to be responsible for him… They say he's gone blind after the battle with Sasuke-san but gossip is gossip.

In the rising heat of the talk the old man faltered as Sakura looked up at him with her widened eyes,

- He's a regular here, isn't he?

- Sort of, - he said doubtfully now. – Carries food and stuff like that.

_ - Kept late at work?_

_ - Mm_

- Sakura-san? You ok?

- Eh? – she collected herself looking up at the worried host. – I'm fine. I am sorry. Here's the money, thank you for the dinner.

She rose, took her bag and quickly went away leaving the man to gaze at her as she hurriedly escaped.

Sasuke returned late, as usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes:** this chapter's short but it's a kind of turning-point of the story. Things will grow complicated from now on.

Read and review)

**Chapter III**

* * *

_Chapter Three summary:_ Sakura decides to take a desperate step. Her dangerous investigation turns into uncontrollable obsession she cannot get rid of.

* * *

- Sasuke?

- Hm?

- Tell me why did you entreat Tsunade to save your brother's life? – Sakura distracted his attention from the newspaper. He focused on her. Under the fixed look of the black eyes Sakura felt such great discomfort as if she was chilled to the bone. These were the eyes of a stranger. Unfamiliar eyes.

- Why?

- Well, - she was covered with confusion. Her husband's stare, it was too scary, she sensed hostility in it. – Just interested.

- I had some reasons. That's all you've got to know.

- But I…

- Quit it.

'I'd better stop questioning and be quick about it'.

Sakura stood hiding behind the wooden wall of Ichiraku ramen keeping an eye on the road. The rational part of her mind mocked at her saying all she was doing was nonsensical. She didn't give a hang now. Her legs would bring her there once she finished the work.

'What do you need? What do you want to clear out, to prove by this your observation?' Her mind strained itself. Sakura didn't brush off these thoughts nor did she notice them.

She had to know.

The response came soon after.

She didn't know why she was doing this. The hope that some day it will be over and he would be coming back to her? The frenzied effort to understand? Or maybe all things together.

Day by day she was coming here to wait for Sasuke. From time to time he wouldn't turn up at all nor would he come home.

'He may be really busy at work', - Sakura thought bitterly smirking.

Spying had dragged her in, she has become painfully addictive, alcoholic-like. This was far worse than lonely nights she spent in the kitchen.

She watched Sasuke going by and delirious whirlwind revolved faster in her head.

What was wrong? How come everything she believed in turned to be something else?

Why has Sasuke become so alien? Has he ever been different? What is he thinking about? What does he want?

She had thought she knew him, loved him. True, she loved that very Sasuke she knew. But has he ever been 'that Sasuke'?

Does she love 'this Sasuke'?

Can she love him provided she knows nothing about him?

Most of all Sakura dreamed about understanding him. At home in the ample rooms of the Uchihas' residence he seemed too far, he appeared to have fenced himself off with a touch-proof glass wall from her. Sakura's hands slid along the smooth surface not finding a gap.

Now and there at the moments he went past her Sakura saw the answer almost too close, suffice it to catch it, but every single time it slipped away through her fingers.

What are you searching for, Sakura? What are you dreaming of? What do you want?

Who are you, Sakura?

'I'm going mad'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: **awww, I'm terribly sorry for not updating it for soooo long. I had his tough winter exam period, but it's over now and I'll be able to add chapters regularly.

Thank you for reviewing) Keep on doing it)

**Chapter IV

* * *

**

_Chapter Four summary:_ the fateful meeting. She's been waiting for this for so long, thinking about it all the time and it finally happened.

* * *

Sasuke was nowhere in Konoha. Tsunade had received an important mission, the Uchiha was called for, and the Head of Police Department was off duty for the time being. And still Sakura felt odd when her feet lead her to the familiar street.

'What am I doing here?' - she asked herself in bewilderment as she stopped close to her usual watching position. Sasuke was on a mission. He wouldn't come here tonight. And yet the firm habit was overwhelming, she was there again.

In perplexity she observed the dusty road, the Ichiraku, the nearby buildings. The view has become so native. She would easily describe any tiniest detail of it if asked. Automatically her look turned forward farther along the street until the corner which Sasuke usually disappeared behind.

She knew all too well which house he went to, she had once tracked him down. Not realizing her own movements the girl had been following her husband's steps but once turning to a small quiet lane she collected herself.

'Here we go Sakura. Time to stop and think about what the hell you are doing here,' – she uttered to herself slowing down the pace. – 'Sasuke is not there so what for did you come?'

Her eyes no matter what the mind was saying gazed to the left side of the narrow road at a small house. She stopped before it thoughtfully beholding its stained windows and white door. The house seemed abandoned.

Sasuke. That's the place he keeps on going to. To the man who has ruined his life. The man he had been aiming to kill. All his life. The elder brother of his.

A slow elusive feeling overpowered Sakura every time she saw Sasuke walk by the Ichiraku, now gushing over her with new strength. Knowing that the answers to the torturing questions were near was flowing in the air.

Sasuke goes there instead of returning home.

She became resolute and stretched her arm out to the doorbell. One hour-like minute of agonizing suspense passed followed by the sound of slow quiet steps behind the door.

A wave of horror covered her. Dear god, what is she doing? Is she sane? Is she in her right mind to come here?

- Who's there? – was the hushed voice on the opposite side of the door

Fear rolled up to her throat making it hard to speak. A huge amount of will-power was needed to suppress panic. They are in the middle of Konoha. No jutsu is allowed. He is blind.

And still her mutter sounded harsh, stifled as she forced out,

- It's Sakura, wife of Sasuke…

A few seconds of silence replaced by clicking of the lock and the door was ajar. Although Sakura was aware of whom she would see, she couldn't but step back. Sleek black hair, pale face so frighteningly resembling Sasuke's and plain casual clothes instead of Akatsuki's usual cloak. But the eyes once sparkling with the scarlet flames of deathly Sharingan were now dark and colorless.

- Yes? – he said politely

Sakura sighed convulsively trying to pull herself together.

- I hate to disturb you, - she mumbled taking her eyes off his face. – I… came to ask you… about Sasuke

Tone childish, uncertain, timid died down leaving the ragged words hang in the air. She swallowed nervously picking at the hem of her skirt staring down at her ordinary shinobi sandals. To look him straight in the face, that she couldn't do for under the blank blindness of the black eyes she felt utterly awkward.

To the girl's astonishment he then moved a little sidewards to let her in. After a moment's hesitation she mentally narrowed her lids and stepped forward. Her bare arm accidentally slid along the fabric of his shirt and a rush of shiver ran up her body. To touch him was the last thing she wanted. Door softly closed behind, lock gave another click and her heart skipped a beat.

She went past him into the house through the darkened passage into the kitchen. The room appeared small, almost too tiny being as Sakura has got used to the spacious ample rooms in the Uchihas' mansion. Gloom seemed to reign there in every single corner. Windows, covered with thick curtains, let ever so little sunlight in. It was clear though, why should a blindman bother about such things?

With a simple gesture he pointed to a chair near the table sitting down in the other one. Sakura was amazed at how confident, how easy were his actions and there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary in his conduct. He must have perfectly learnt the position of each item in the house and he wouldn't be likely to want to rearrange the furniture.

The kunoichi caught herself at the thought that they were sitting in entire silence and she threw an irritated glance at Itachi. Her eyes, used to the profound shade of the kitchen, at last could clearly discern his features – calm, expressionless as always.

'So what? Gonna sit like this forever?' – Inner Sakura getting rather nasty

Once she arrived here, once she came to Uchiha Itachi she had to do something. Let's say, why the heck has she got there?

- Itachi-san? – she called shyly

He turned his head in the direction of her voice showing his attention.

- I need to ask you something. I'm sorry to disturb you. That's about your brother Sasuke

She lapsed into silence doing her best to collect ideas. Which words to pick to speak to the S-class criminal who killed his own clan at the age of thirteen? She was constantly repeating to herself that her husband used to be so furiously hating him, the desire to get rid of him has transformed into paying him daily visits.

Oh yes, her dear husband.

- He's unkind to you?

Sakura nearly bounced off her seat at Itachi's question, so unexpectedly loudly it banged.

- Unkind? No, not that at all. He's not unkind, he is… - she stumbled and then blurted out. – He is aloof. He comes back home and greets me snapping a few words but he is distant. Looks like I'm just a device, a tool to revive the clan. I'm a thing. And then I learnt about his coming to you, his regular visits and I thought you might know what's going on, what's wrong with him… what I should do.

Her voice turned from crying into whisper and faded soon after. They sat still for awhile.

- You are that girl with pink hair I met on my way to Suna, am I right?

Sakura nodded in embarrassment and then recalling he couldn't see her she mumbled humbly,

- That is so

- He told me about you

She had an unpleasant prick inside, Sasuke never spoke about Itachi.

- Why did you marry him?

She startled. After she collected ideas the girl replied,

- I've fallen in love with him early in my childhood and been keeping this love in my heart for all these years even when he wasn't there. And one day he came back and the war began. I was so taken aback by his proposal and couldn't say no. I mean it is Sasuke, my precious love, and he was asking me to become his wife! In my head revolved one and the same thought – he loves me.

Muteness.

- And now? Are you still in love with him?

She slightly blushed raising her eyes to look at Itachi. His face unchangeable, unmovable as ever expressed nothing.

- Yes, - a quiet yet firm reply. – Yes I do. And that's why I want to understand him

There was a feeling that a shade of an emotion ran across his face. Which emotion was that she failed to catch. In a second Sakura was sure she had been seeing things.

- My brother is… ill, - Itachi slowly pronounced

Sakura leaned forwards, her eyes open wide.

- I hope some day he will love. I want him to

Something in his tone made her shiver as if from a draught. A dreadful, abnormal, almost irrational thing.

'Itachi? He wants Sasuke to love me? What was it all about?'

Itachi got up from his seat and came up to the window. Sakura's gaze followed him. The room perused in gloom and his silhouette became indiscernible against the curtains. The sun must have already set.

Sakura flinched all of a sudden. To stay there was the last thing she wanted. She rose to her feet drawing the chair back.

- I'd rather go now, - she carefully enounced turning to the man. – I'm sorry for the intrusion. And… thank you

- It's alright, - Itachi calmly answered

Followed by Sakura he went through the dark passage. The kunoichi thought she was apparently the only one whom he has had a chance to speak with recently. Except for Sasuke of course.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **gomen for such a long break between the periods of adding new chapters, the reason has already been expalined.

Thank you for R & R'ing this fic, keep doing it!)

**Chapter Five**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five summary:_ meeting with friends, work, conversations with Sasuke would be of little use. Any attempt to revive her husband's love is futile. Sakura needs something else and the temptation is impossible to resist

* * *

Her light steps were following the familiar path, warm and it felt so nice as she pleasurably breathed in the night air. Somehow she felt relieved and cheerful, Sakura seemed almost happy.

She loves Sasuke. Some day he would love her too. Hell yes his psycho brother wants him to love her!

She burst out laughing throwing her head upward to see the star-strewn sky, then she shook her hair.

And then froze for a second.

She has been making her moan about her life to an S-class criminal!

--

'No one's likely to believe it', she hemmed and laughed again, humming she continued her way.

- Like it or lump it, he says, 'you are so troublesome'. He thinks I'm troublesome! And that's after all I've done for him! So I say, 'Says who? What would you do without me, you lazy goat!' and then he says… Do you know what he says?

- No, - Sakura was honest. To contradict the outrageous Temari was usually a bad thing

- So he says, 'I'd live in clover. And now will you speak quieter, quarrels are troublesome'

Sakura did her best to suppress giggling, it looked like Shikamaru, such answers were natural for him, she wasn't going to tell Temari anything though.

- Mongrel! It's beyond me what makes me love him! Why the mischief? I could be living in Suna bringing up my bros. I could find a better one. What the heck I can't get it what was wrong with me then? What's wrong with me now? – the ex-kunoichi's voice sounded sad, at least she has spoken out

Sakura patted her shoulder compassionately,

- That's ok, come on Temari. It's him, it's typical of Shikamaru and you can't help it. You are wise enough to choose the right guy, I mean there's something you love him for, something good

- Something. A little. But he's too lazy to show it, - Temari grouched slowly rotating the straw in her cocktail. – What if I complain to my brother?

Sakura imagined Gaara's reaction to a statement like this and felt sorry for Shikamaru at once. Kazekage, who has recently learnt the true meaning of the word 'family' has gotten a bit too obsessed over protection of his relatives.

- Guess you'd better not, - Sakura replied fostering a hope

- Guess I'd better do, - Temari muttered vindictively finishing up her drink. – Then he would lose his habit of upsetting me all the time, if only he survives after meeting my brother

At last she gave a chuckle and moved aside the empty glass. Temari has never been good at remaining angry for long, from the very get-go she knew all too well who and what Shikamaru was like, she knew him as she knew the back of her hand.

'Unlike me', Sakura thought drinking her porion.

They were sitting in a small summer café where Sakura had invited the blonde-haired kunoichi who seemed very depressed. Listening to ardent monologues of others she forgot her own problems for a while and now when Temari was calm and alive again the annoying thoughts crept their way back to her head.

- So you and Sasuke… how are you? Misunderstanding? Disagreement, if any?

Since Sasuke came back from that very mission during which she had a strange conversation with Itachi Sakura has been been giving her husband all her love, she happily met him at home, she kissed him while making love being both passionate and gentle, also he got him to go to a club to have a couple of dances with her. The deeper it went the more despair it brought. He spoke in that same flat indifferent manner, avoided talks and was as cold to any of her endearment as before. Judjing by his behavior it looked like Sasuke has reconciled with the fact that he had a wife, he took it for granted to kiss, to dine out, to give flowers on a certain occasion, he was doing this orderly, regularly like an excellent pupil only because the rule said he was bound to do it.

And still he would return late at night.

- No, never

- I see. Well of course. He's Mr. Excellence. Lucky you are, Sakura. But suppose I've gotta go now, thanks for listening to my blah blah blah and not hitting me with your legs, - Temari winked friendly. – Oh I know how shitty I get now and then. Still, no matter what angelic patience you possess I have to leave, need to go to Suna tomorrow so my bags are waiting for me

- It's alright, - Sakura smiled and got up. – You are welcome. And say hello to Kankurou and Gaara

- Sure. See you, - and she waved her goodbye

The pink-haired girl stretched her tired limbs before coming off the tent's shade to stand under the hot summer sun. Lunchtime was over and she made her way to the hospital.

'Mr. Excellence you say', she remembered entering the cool hospital hall.

The receptionist Minako appeared glad to see her,

- Sakura, hey Sakura! Sasuke had rung you up, he asked to call him back

- Sasuke? Telephoned me? – she approached the desk, took the receiver from the girl's hand and dialed up

- Yes?

- Sasuke, it's me. You asked to get in touch with you

- Uh-huh. I'll be late. You needn't wait tonight, - voice strained, sentences ragged, as was his custom

- Something happened? – the wife worriedly wondered

- Somebody's got into the jail territory and is still within. Have to comb the area and reinforce the guard

- Umm, well. Good luck then

- Bye, - he hang up

--

Her shift was over, doctors and nurses getting off work leaving only some few men on duty, she was the last to say good night to the colleagues and cross the building threshold. Passing by the main gate she stumbled, logic and watch suggested going home, there, into the huge empty house sipping at the cold tea knowing Sasuke would come only in the small hours being as he is busy at work.

Sasuke won't return soon.

Sasuke won't go visit…

Sakura cautiously changed the direction of her look now gazing at the street, the one leading to the Ichiraku. A weird, nearly painful temptation got hold of her.

'Go there? What's the point? No purpose. I had that single conversation with Itachi – thanks God, I've had enough'.

Has she had enough? Seduction, idea of doing a strictly forbidden yet miraculously magnetic thing lingered all around. Has Itachi told his brother about her visit? Somehow she surmised he hadn't. There within the four walls of the house was an enigma, the mystery serving as bonds between the two brothers, the secret hidden from the rest, the door she wanted to unlock so badly since right behind it were the clues to her questions. That is that very door that separates Sasuke from her. Then how come is she standing there marking time like a little girl who's afraid to ask her crush for a spare pen? She's no way doing something out of the ordinary or blameworthy after all. She is a kunoichi. She is!

Biting up her lip decidedly she forced herself to throw off any doubts stepping firmly along the road, the way right opposite to the one leading to the Uchihas' estate.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

* * *

_Summary: supposed to be mere tea-drinking, it actually turned into something way different._

* * *

The house hasn't changed a bit since her last visit. Sakura felt itchy standing in front of the familiar white door tortured by uncertainty. Ring the bell or leave while it's not too late? She pulled herself together and buzzed at last. Silence met her again. Sakura decided she was not expected and no one would answer, however quiet steps were suddenly heard and hushed voice asked soon after,

- Who's there?

- It's Sakura, - she replied relieved. – I've come here once

A click and the door was ajar.

- Good evening, - he enounced politely

- Umm, how do you do? – she mumbled losing courage gradually

His blank look still made her feel uneasy, it seemed much more frightening than his reputation and his past altogether. There followed nothing but inconvenience as he waited for her to name the reason of the call while she lingered at the threshold failing to find a suitable word to say. Sakura had twice scolded herself for a stupid idea when he stepped aside to let her in. Just like that time.

'Fool, what a fool you are', she thought with aloofness pacing forward into the darkness.

The same gloom and curtained windows met her in the kitchen. Itachi slightly motioned towards a chair, she sat down with precise caution. Nothing has changed. Two weeks ago she was sitting there and now in fear, terror Sakura somehow felt awkward, as if lying, cheating. And here it was again, all buried in dead silence.

'Looks like it's getting into habit', sarcastically noted Inner Sakura.

This time Itachi started,

- Tea? – he calmly wondered

She was shocked, to say the least.

- Umm, erm… yes please

The elder Uchiha naturally stood up, came up to the counter and got down to rummaging, thin long fingers sliding over boxes and bottles, easily dealing with fragile items. In utter amazement Sakura watched him pour hot boiling water into a little teapot, no drop wasted, movements neat and careful.

'Real shinobi will always be a shinobi, blind or not', a transient thought rushed in her mind as her eyes followed his hands, they were like Sasuke's, elegant, beautifully shaped with long sensitive fingers.

Jasmine scent floated in the air. Itachi placed the teapot in the centre of the table after moving aside several scrolls. Behind the clad windows the sun was setting, shadows thickening, crawling. Sakura raised her eyes. In the semi-darkness his pale face looked like that of a phantom she had seen in a weird, nearly forgotten dream.

Ghost of Sasuke.

- Itachi? – she called in a very small voice

Half turn of his head, he was listening.

- Can I switch on the light? Too shady here

- As you wish

She got up looking around searching for a switch. Found by the door, it gave a short click as she hit it. Bright electric light filled the kitchen and Sakura narrowed her eyelids getting used to the change in illumination, Itachi stayed tranquil. She then sat down in her chair leaning against the edge of the table. The room appeared way different, only now she happened to notice how clean the whole place seemed, not a speck of dust, not a stain, not a scratch, all polished so hard until it shone, utensils clean, orderly put. She's never had anything remotely close to such perfect neatness.

- Tea's ready, shall I? – she questioned if she could pour him the tea

His agreement seen with a nod, Sakura leaned forward to the teapot. Jasmine aroma brought pleasant warmth, nostrils tickled with mild fragrance. Drinking her hot beverage the girl cast a sidelong look at the company now and then. Under the vivid light Itachi's face seemed completely different, more alive and human. Even though brothers, it was impossible to mix up him and Sasuke, Itachi was taller, more graceful, features not so sharp as his younger's. Besides, Sasuke never had such thick long lashes, it suddenly dawned on her Itachi had once had wonderful girl-like eyes that were now covered with blindness, the beauty stolen.

This man is the assassin of his clan, the mere idea of it caused shiver. A ridiculous thing – Sakura had seen him on the battle field with her own eyes, him, a ruthless murderer, a genius shinobi, at the moment she was examining the killer's face with little trace of fear. It was still within her, somewhere in the deep corner of her conscience yet allowing to scrutinize him with sheer curiosity.

- Itachi?

A half turn.

- The scrolls over there, what are they for? – she pointed out at them with a hand forgetting he couldn't see the gesture

- I read them

- Read? – Sakura pronounced in bewilderment. – But how? You are…

To answer he raised his right palm without saying anything. The sleeve slid down and there sparkled a thin silver bracelet, at that moment Itachi's fingertips blazed up with bluish glowing, the act any shinobi was familiar with.

- Chakra helps

- But… - Sakura was lost for words. – They forbid you to use techniques!

- It's ok with this one, it requires little chakra and no seals so Sasuke succeeded in getting Hokage-sama's permission, other jutsus however presuppose death, well, you know

Spellbound, she involuntarily stretched out to palpate the bracelet, the girl made slight contact with the metal but incidental touch against the cool of his skin caused her to jerk back the hand.

- Is this… - she questioned looking up in confusion

- It is

Chakra level detector, it let a certain amount of chakra release, increased amount would surely arise serious consequences like ANBU squad who would arrive here with far from peaceful intentions.

- I'm… sorry

He shrugged his shoulders,

- Pretty logical manoeuvre, the sole thing I could hope for

- This… I mean it seems costly, – Sakura stammered thinking whether or not continue asking. – How did Tsunade-sama deal with it? The country badly needs money for restoring, rebuilding after the war…

- Sasuke met the expenses, - was Itachi's dry response. He felt like dropping the subject

Sakura blushed staring down at her arms. Here it was again, her ability to be so 'good' at leading discussions. To her own surprise she suddenly discovered a tad of sympathy for the elder Uchiha, after all he's reached, all he's learnt, after freedom and independence he was now imprisoned within the four walls under his brother's guardianship. Yet he behaved naturally, he hasn't been broken down nor was he angry. She didn't feel sorry for him – it would be impossible, almost offensive but the feeling of respect was waking up inside the girl. Respect and admiration.

'Oh no, hold it Sakura, you are going in the wrong direction. This one's a nutcase. Mass killer, maniac, psycho. He is definitely mad and outrageous, and gone crazy a long time ago. Don't you forget, he was supposed to be executed… Supposed. But he was not – Sasuke had requested not do it to him. Wait, he doesn't seem to be against Sasuke. Very odd. How come?'

Her question aloud was not concerning this, however,

- Itachi, my curiosity may sound tactless…

'Too late, silly Sakura, you've already said all possible tactlessnesses', she reproached herself.

- I don't think so, what is it you want to ask me?

- What is it like… to lose eyesight? – she finished not looking at the man. She's gone too far this time, the girl took a careful look at Itachi before relaxing a little, he sat still apparently musing over her query

- It is… different. I'd been relying on my eyes being as they were my main weapon, lately my eyesight's started to weaken though it wasn't a great unexpectedness, I knew it would come to this sooner or later. Sort of payback for the power gained

Sakura shuddered, he spoke so coolly, so easily about it. She felt really scared all of a sudden. The manner of narrating was so much like Sasuke's, that Sasuke who was ready for everything only to gain strength.

- Funny

The kunoichi jumped hearing his voice, eyes on him as he got up to take away the cups.

- Sasuke never asked me about it, - he put the two vessels into the sink and turned around. – You are brave

His next movement was unexpected. He smiled. Sakura caught her breath totally in shock, stupor, childishly enraptured by a sudden miracle. The smile, although far from genuine, just a shade of it, slightest curve of the lips when the before-motionless features of a chiseled piece of marble cold and beautiful face yet-visibly softened. She's never seen him smile nor did she even suspect he could do it. Sakura studied that face – calm, composed, passionless, long fringe casting dark shadow almost fully hiding the blind eyes. Unnaturally pale skin deprived of sunlight looked smooth and lifeless like porcelain. Instantaneous smile died out, it wasn't needed.

And she smiled back.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes:** hope you'll like this chapter, it reveals pretty many things concealed B4

Read and Review, please)

**Chapter VII**

_

* * *

Chapter Seven summary:_ regular visits turn into addiction. Suppressed feelings start to reveal. Life seems more or less even until a peculiar meeting with what used to be forgotten. The elder Uchiha's abode and Sakura's realization.

* * *

All was dark and quiet as night came down the village, the hall seemed utterly lightless. Itachi's silhouette was barely discernable as they stopped by the door and the girl turned her head to say goodbye.

He was speechless and Sakura guessed he was pondering over something, something connected with her as the sixth sense told her.

- You know, I really have no notion what you look like, your appearance

Sakura suddenly had a transient feeling of fear, she glanced at his face, or maybe it wasn't his face since in the gloom the girl could hardly see a thing.

- I happened to take a look at you there on my way to Suna, from afar and for a few short seconds, - he thoughtfully went on. – So now speaking to you all I imagine is a young pink-haired girl.

Her inner strings were touched, she saw it clearly what he was asking for. Narrowing her eyelids Sakura tried to discern the outlines of his body only to see nothing again, then she sighed stepping closer to the man.

He moved forwards, their bodies coming in light contact. She kept on staring blankly into murk perceiving warm breathing on her skin. Itachi raised his arm in a wordless question, metal strip of the bracelet clinked quietly. Sakura held her breath and nodded, she couldn't say anything at the moment while he, catching the answer by the motion of air, released some chakra and small flames of blue fire glowed on his fingertips. The kunoichi felt yet-perceptible prickling of chakra and reassuring coolness of his fingers which slid softly, touching ever-so gently in that way she scarcely sensed them: that overly broad forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, those eyes of hers, she closed them letting the fingers glide over her lids, touch her lashes. In her imagination the contact lasted for hours, world revolving around while she stood still and she would be. Forever.

But the prickling stopped unexpectedly, Itachi's arm descending and the girl opened her eyes and she drew breath as she hasn't been breathing until that moment.

Blackness would never disperse.

- Thank you, - he was polite.

A nervous smirk,

- Well, now that you know what I look like, - she turned to the door and lingered. – Can I… come again?

- You can. Goodbye

- Goodbye, Itachi

Sakura walked in nervous strides past closed cafes and stores leaving behind late strangers in the street, her face burning, marks from his touch seemed stinging, biting as if traces of red-hot iron on her skin.

--

And that was what she kept on doing. Visiting him, meeting with him became regular transforming into a habit, getting a drug-like addiction. Seeing, speaking – anything. Not about Sasuke, about other unimportant things rather, though she didn't know what for. He wasn't among those she could fall for, far from it! Not only had he ruined Sasuke's life making a hell of it, he was the reason for all her family issues as well. At times, brooding upon this, Sakura realized she was terribly jealous of her husband's love for his own brother.

Yet she kept on doing it over and over again. Sitting in the kitchen and looking at Itachi was so… odd. Unreal. It felt like floating in light silvery fog with her feet off the ground, body weightless, actions insignificant. Tough depressing thoughts escaped and flew away, down, unable to hang in semitransparent curls of smoky silver.

It felt weird, beautiful and horrid.

And still it was clear the fairy-tale state wouldn't last long, sooner or later she wouldn't be able to float high in the air thus slowly and incessantly dropping down on the ground. Or it might be a fall, her landing so painful she would be broken getting hurt against sharp stones.

She roamed about the house brushing a wet cloth against items, rearranging, then again placing them on their usual places on the shelves. Sakura didn't have to dust the furniture, that was the servants' task, however the girl refused to hire a housemaid as anybody else's twenty-four-hour presence in the Uchihas' estate would be unbearable. Nevertheless, the kunoichi found it quite reasonable to examine every room in case anything was missing or misplaced. Knowing her husband's over-punctiliousness about such things being as he couldn't stand changes in the present interior, she didn't blame him, after all he has suffered she was aware of how afraid he was that his so-neatly-built new life might collapse.

Sakura strolled along the sunlit gallery pleasurably inhaling astringent September air. Leaves were still green and nights not-too cold, days hot as in summer, the pink-haired kunoichi smiled at the warm fragrant wood under her feet. She was about to finish housework when her attention was suddenly attracted by a shoji at the end of the passage. She has not had a chance to take a look inside that room. No one actually was allowed to go there for Sasuke forbade it. Anyone would be afraid to contradict the younger Uchiha, let alone the scared-to-death servants who trembled with fear when pierced by the icy Sharingan, Sasuke in their eyes was no head of Police Department nor a hero of Konoha but the King of Snakes. Sakura didn't judge them.

That used to be Itachi's room.

Cautiously she came up to the door and scrutinized its smooth surface. Sasuke must be late as ever. Scare, remorse or doubt, that Sakura had lost a long time ago.

Then softly the girl moved the door disappearing in semidarkness of the room. Once inside Itachi's sanctuary she closed the door behind and switched on the light. Ordinary room with little furniture, a rolled-up futon in the corner, several bookshelves and a desk lamp. Nothing else. She looked around. In that unexpected avalanche of ideas Sakura found that part of the house unique, among all other rooms it was the only one that appeared absolutely unchanged as if air got frozen there. Striking cleanness equal to that in Itachi's new lodgings bore the imprint of the former host. It felt like he's just left the place for a mission. A minute ago. Room, devoted to its past owner. Like altar.

Curiosity forced her to walk about turning left and right to scan things. Her eyes paused on the shelf, she stretched out her arm fingering books' bindings: historical essays, jutsus' descriptions, classics… What's this? The girl took out a small shabby book opening it at random. Poems? Itachi didn't seem a poetry idolater. Sakura ran her eyes along the lines shuddering at the just-read. Weird, creepy, dreadful verses, unclear, almost meaningless flows of thoughts entwined into fearsome surrealistic images. She slammed the book close remembering the author, she never came across the name. Then the collection was retuned to its habitual spot. She wanted to get rid of unpleasant memories developed by the poetry. A pile of albums rested near the half-empty second shelf, it looked untidy and out of place as Sasuke might have carried it here. She sat down carefully holding the top photo album putting it on her knees and opening afterwards.

Old pictures.

Sasuke's parents' wedding. Fugaku and Mikoto, their names she kept in mind. Smiling faces of unknowns, black-haired, dark eyed, each one having something reminding of either Sasuke or his brother. Men, women, aged, young, little children and oldmen. The dead Uchihas.

Sakura turned over the page and froze.

A picture of her husband's parents. They are standing at the hospital's entrance, a small roll in Mikoto's arms.

Sakura's heart beat faster. Another turn-over.

Mikoto with a baby in her hands, big dark eyes staring at the lens with surprise and slight interest. In the next picture he's seen taking his first steps, next depicts Fugaku with the same three-four year-old boy. A proud father is sitting close to the child who's holding a shuriken in his palm, his son's air seems truly serious and a bit sad.

Sakura thumbed page after page studying Itachi's pictures which were scarce being as he wasn't a child whom the camera particularly liked, all his photos presented him inanimate and impassive, eyes hiding unchildish strange sorrow as if he saw far more than anyone else around, as though he perceived something others couldn't get.

Next shot, seeing which Sakura couldn't help an astounded and happy cry, a big photo showing Mikoto, tired, half-sitting in bed pressing a tiny someone to her breast, little Itachi, leaning against the edge of the bed, curiously inspecting this wrapped-up ball, his black eyes wide and full of bewilderment.

Sakura smiled feeling warm flutter spreading all over her.

Sasuke.

She went on with an interesting survey.

Unlike the elder brother, Sasuke was loved by the camera, so cute and funny and seeming completely normal. In this one he's standing embracing dear mommy and daddy, this portrays him swaying on a see-saw, next catches him bathing in a tub. Smiling, playing, training…

Itachi's photos were rare, in them he looked official, like the one where he'd just got the chuunin rank.

At the bottom of the pile under the last album, very thin and ragged there lay a single photo in a plain wooden frame, the kunoichi pulled it out and felt sick all of a sudden. Little Sasuke of about seven folding his arms around Itachi's neck, he's laughing, his plump infant cheeks blushing, eyes sparkling. The elder smiles too, with that same desolated, barely perceptible curve of his lips he had once given to her.

Gazing at the shot Sakura knew the haze that was enveloping her was now floating away, it dispersed so unexpectedly, easily, by one simple yet too-clear and bright realization.

He loves Sasuke.

'Then why?..'

She placed the item under the heap and put the albums back thus trying to restore their initial position. Sharp and abrupt were her movements as the girl got up and glanced around the room before hurriedly walking away switching off the light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

**Summary:** this time Sakura's got serious questions that keep bothering her mind. Determined, she goes to Itachi to search for answers. His reaction can be anything, yet Sakura won't give up.

**A/n:** a very tough chapter for me. Each time I got to read it my heart shed tears, each time I read these lines about Itachi I cry and barely can help it. I love his character almost like a real person and what Kishimoto's done to him is much worse than what Itachi's done to Sasuke. Translating forthcoming chapters gets harder, every sentence involving Itachi provokes bursts of emotions so difficult to control.

Once again be warned, the fic had been written long before Kishimoto revealed the tru reasons for the massacre, so there're differences between the author's plot and The real manga.

Enjoy. I wonder if you're going to weep at it. If so or not so, do leave a review, please.

* * *

This time Sasuke had another reason to return late, he had to look into the monthly report, permanent headache of any high-rank worker of Konoha. Hokage surely suffered the most, others felt only a little bit less pressure though.

None the less Sakura was only glad to realise it – she was walking to Itachi's place right at the moment, deep in thought. She stopped close to a small department store and tilted her head gazing at the shop window. 'Should buy something,' she mused as she came in and looked at the counter. 'It must be that I've drunk all his tea supplies. He seems to be fond of jasmine type'.

She bought some tea and a box of – she smirked to herself – sweets. When with him, Sakura, to her own surprise, started to notice tiny details about Itachi, the details indiscernible to a stranger's eye. Small features making of a perfect shinobi a human. Who would have thought, for instance, that the heartless Uchiha Itachi had a sweet tooth! And after this all ordinary things – a ring, his steps, clicking of the lock, dark passage, familiar chair in the brightly lit kitchen – have become an important part of her life.

Tonight, though, she had a definite aim, a question to ask him.

- Itachi?

- Yes

- Do you love your brother?

Stillness. Birds' chirrup outside and distant noise of the street.

- I do

- And your family? Do you love your parents, your friends?

Silence again.

- Why do you ask?

Sakura shook her head,

- Because I don't get it, - she looked up at him, the usual tranquility on his face. – You killed them. Killed those dear to you, your clan, your blood and left no one but your brother, a little boy. Why? What forced you? You say you love him, is this how you love him then?

She didn't note it how her voice quavered with raised tones and she was now standing. Right in front of her reminiscences rushed – Sasuke who says he lives for revenge, Sasuke who lives Konoha, a huge abandoned mansion, photographs in albums, Sasuke's happy face as he embraces his brother… All this was crated by a single person who is now telling her he loves his younger sibling!

- That's true

- What? – she stared at Itachi, not believing his words.

He gave a slight sigh, and a forgotten cup pf tea in his hands anew.

- I hate to offend you yet I'm afraid it has no business with you, you won't understand

- You mean… What do you mean it is none of my business?! Sasuke is my husband! I should know, I've got to know! You're telling me I won't understand, explain it then! Please, - she cut it off almost shyly and sat down in her chair.

He dropped no sound as though pondering upon Sakura's plea and with a deep breath, after arriving to a final decision, the man went on,

- U see… Do you know what it is like to be unique? Not just different in something but be totally unlike the rest? Doubtfully. And that's what I mean – Sasuke and I were that, the only unique brothers of the clan. The Uchihas' geniuses. To be frank, he has always been behind owing to his age and underdeveloped abilities but this forced him to catch up with me even more, to overrun, defeat me. As we were different from others we could reach highest peaks, though there was one hindrance. Everyplace limits surrounded us, boundaries as obstacles to take next step, sometimes they are large walls to overjump, sometimes – a disgusting rotten marsh sucking us in underground. You understand this?

She gave a slow nod forgetting his blindness,

- Yes, yes I do

- The Uchihas… they were this marsh. Living in false pride, bragging about greatness they were leading dull lives, in emptiness, daily routine serving meaningless foolish purposes. A gathering of weak hopeful losers who had set themselves in a cage of imaginary exceptionality. 'The Great Uchihas' choking with their false rules those who could have attained more, so when I got Mangekyou Sharingan I got rid of the useless thus breaking the chains keeping us from pursuing of perfection, I tore each futile bond. I did break the limit shattering the cage and therefore opened a free way ahead, I tried, I proved my power. You are asking why I has spared Sasuke. Isn't it obvious? He appeared the soul of all the gifts the Uchiha blood could provide. Although small, weak, crippled by the damned slash called 'the clan' he still was my brother, my sibling. I've done my best to set him on the right track yet I had failed to explain it to him in the way I'm speaking to you for Sasuke is too vehement and hot-tempered. While I was led by the mind, hatred was his guardian. Defeating me was his goal, once satisfied, he would turn into a worthy rival and tower up high above all barriers. Do you follow me? We used to be each other's limits, the last step to the peak and eternal reminder of going further. Two genial Uchihas, one of us was to fall whilst the other would gain freedom. I happened to be the former

Sakura listened to him unable to recover, Itachi's speech even, assured as if clarifying indisputable truth and what was most horrifying was that it was real truth to him. 'He's insane', the kunoichi thought in fear as she clenched livid fingers into the chair. 'He believes in what he's saying! God, how can it be possible? Killing parents as a means of testing abilities, ruining brother's life!'

Scare, strangling fright before Itachi that seemed to have ended a week ago was back, her heart rapidly pounded under the breastbone.

Then hatred awakened.

Reminiscences of pain, longing, tears she shed, Sasuke's beaten body on the day he first met his elder, his obsession, his indifference…

His madness.

- You… - she rose from the seat, voice boiling with rage. – It was you who maimed him, and sick ideas of yours made him reject friendship, love, support, it was you who near got him to give Orochimaru his body, it was you, you…

Fists tight, eyes watery, however she didn't care as long as anger overflowed her causing to choke while she shouted those words that have been seeking release,

- You've made him mad having created a semblance of your own, a psycho obsessed with power. 'Too vehement', that's what you said, huh?! You killed the family, all his relatives and poisoned with hate. You… you… I loathe you!

The chiseled features wouldn't stir a bit – only a light raise of his head as he caught the sound of her voice,

- I'd told you, you wouldn't understand, - he enounced softly

Looking into these blind, partly covered by his hair, eyes, Sakura burst letting out a stifled sob, then she sat down and closed her face with her hands. She couldn't despise him, a slayer, a madman, a genius, a person who's ruined her husband's life, she simply couldn't do it for the part he played in Sasuke's life… seemed too strange.

She was unable to figure it out, that very part.

They lapsed into silence for some time, each with his own thoughts.

- He should've killed you, - the girl whispered, phrase addressed to no one

The fact that it was said aloud dawned upon her too late.

Itachi kept quiet, his face focused and altogether… sorrowful? Her stupor broke in next to no time – she hoped to catch the sudden change and thoroughly examined his expression.

- I've made a mistake, - the man remarked calmly, not to the other, however, to himself. – Foolish little brother… So dependent upon attachments… So many emotions

He sank into a reverie afterwards.

- You love him, - in the same serene manner uttered Sakura. – Not as a limit – as a brother though, even if this love is weird.

Itachi stirred, and responded nothing.

Twilight crawled behind the window.

- Itachi? - lift of his head. - Shall I cut your hair? Fringe's too long, it hides your eyes

Was it just she or did he smile?

- No but thank you none the less

- As you please

Hush.

- I've got to go

- As you wish

Dimness of the hall, clicking of the door lock, the smoky-blue sky with appearing stars.

- Goodbye

- Goodbye… - she turned around walking away only to stop at the last moment, and her hand touched his. – Itachi, I'm glad he didn't kill you

The girl releases his hand, steps down the stairs and runs along the side street. Warm night wind, ever-so tenderly, caresses her cheeks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:** I know how long you've been waiting for the next chapter and I felt remorse when saw people's reviews and requests to update sooner. Besides, thank you those who added me as their fave author and who favourited this story, IOU and hence, here's my lil prezzie - chapter Nine!

My dear readers, this is the longest chapter of the fic, with much description which I like so much. Take your time, sit comfortably in a chair after bringing a couple of tissues, you'll need them to wipe tears. A way emotional chapter

You'll see the narration gradually goes to the present tense, it's ok, it was originally plotted by the author

After you read please review the chapter, I'd like to know your impressions.

Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine Summary:_ no more silly talks, no more plain tea-drinking – Sakura takes a decisive step

* * *

Leaves turning yellow, wind getting colder, thunderclouds wrapping the sky – fall was at the doorstep. Rare were Sakura's visits to Itachi's place. After the memorable conversation when she lost control and yelled at him, their relationship, surprisingly enough, got no worse, it improved instead. She felt… relaxed. She understood and accepted his philosophy as in an argument one accepts the other's point of view. And it was difficult to call demented a person who didn't look as such after all.

Not by hearsay Sakura has learnt Itachi's weapon and still his explanations strangely subsided, it was right there in his thoughts that the real insanity resided and right there were hiding all his feelings and emotions, and love. Itachi told her about it and the girl was grateful for this trust.

One could find her happy even though she had lost her former elusive lightness and weightlessness, her current happiness becoming more comprehensible and down-to-earth. Her attitude to Sasuke altered as well, the Uchiha didn't notice it though. Trying to awaken love in him she watched the husband as if from aside, studying, evaluating as it proved more of an attempt to understand him together with Itachi, not him alone. How come this average-looking young man turned to be the only one whom the ex-Akatsuki loved? How come he's grown into something more than just a 'limit'?

And what does it have to do with Sasuke's behavior?

***

A usual fall evening was gloomy yet warm, the sun, hidden in clouds, seemed a blurry golden blot gradually setting to the skyline, after a summer-like hot day the air got damp and stuffy – the sign of a coming storm.

That night the lights in the Uchihas' mansion showed that Sasuke was going on a mission. The country of the Grass was in urgent need for help since a team of shinobi-renegades invaded the territory, so Konoha gathered a large detachment that was to set off by midnight lest they should be captured by the enemy. Sasuke, the head of Police Department and a very skilled ninja, had to lead the troop and now the two Uchihas were checking the equipment.

- I think I should be there with you, - Sakura said tightening belts on the first-aid kit. – You'll surely need a good nurse and then I'm not that useless in a battle. Didn't Tsunade-sama offer this idea?

- She did, - Sasuke agreed looking through the selectee rolls for the last time

- And? Isn't it a wonderful idea?

- Out of question, - Sasuke packed the rolls in his bag on the belt. – That's what I told Tsunade

- Is that how you said it? – distrustfully, she glanced at him

- Not quite so. I explained I wouldn't let my wife take part in a dangerous mission like this. Enough running with kunai – you're a married woman with other tasks to do

- Oh, like, I've gotta endure a husband who makes decisions for me

- Sakura, - he gave her a sincere look. – I don't want to lose you and worry about you all the time and run around searching for you in the middle of a fight

'Things like this didn't bother you eight years ago, huh', she thought skeptically.

- So I'm going on my own. Keep your chin up, - he gave her a peck and loaded the bag on the shoulders

- Take care, - with suddenly emerged tenderness replied Sakura

As she watched his concerned face, her heart quavered and poisonous sarcasm melted away.

I love you, Sasuke.

***

After quickly tidying up the rooms the girl went downstairs switching on the light on the way. She saw him off and it made her livelier as she smiled murmuring something under her breath, it felt like it popped into her head – she loves him – and vivifying warmth now was spreading all over her chest. The kunoichi flashed a glance at the clock, there was still plenty of time, and more, she couldn't stay at home, so, hastily, Sakura slipped into her shoes and left the place.

Clouds getting thicker, shadows becoming darker, it started to rain. Passersby were few, they hurried to find shelter under the roof, Sakura's movements were light as she ran on soft warm dust. 'I'd better sit at Itachi's while it's raining', was her thought.

She turned into the native side street at that coming up to his house, when about ringing the bell she was stopped by a thump and the sound of voices afterwards. Hand frozen in the air, she figured voices were coming from inside the house, yet not from behind the door. Pricking her ears once again, Sakura looked around and, after what seemed like she caught the source of the sound, approached the side wall, in hesitation stepping into the grass of an unkempt front garden. She walked about the quarters finding herself on a small overgrown ground that separated Itachi's house from the one nearby. The girl startled.

An open window with pouring from the inside light reflecting on the opposite blank wall, blinds swaying in the wind – what was going on? Itachi's windows were always closed – and that voice, now she recognized it although failed to make out what it was saying.

Sasuke.

Billion of questions flooded her head. Was it he who opened the window? What was he doing there? Wasn't he on a mission? They were supposed to be traveling at the moment… did he deliberately leave earlier? Sasuke was at Itachi's? Why? To say goodbye?

There might be nothing out of the ordinary – Sasuke has been a regular visitor so why shouldn't he call at his brother's before a dangerous mission? Yet something made Sakura hold her breath, nervously, as if sensing peril.

He is there, very close, just over the wall. He is alone with his brother. He doesn't know she is there. And that is…

Temptation, a fever-like yearning to at last unmask, reveal the mystery, engulfed her in a powerful bitter-sweet wave.

It was pouring. Not minding this at all she reached the window dropping no sound. For some time she was listening to indiscernible tones. Sasuke's voice strangely unsteady, suppressed and… imploring?

- Nii-san, this mission, I… can't take it anymore… nii-san

Silence. Rustle.

- Why are you, - he falters. – I'm… I beg you!

All is muted down and, open-eared, Sakura stands gripping her skirt's hem with wet fingers. This muteness is scary, weird heaviness presses on her and she can't bear it, cautiously coming up to the open shutters the girl tentatively peers inside and now her heart falls down.

In the middle of the room they froze lit by the bright yellow light, Sasuke is clinging onto his brother's neck, on tiptoes, he is embracing Itachi's body – and he is kissing him. Eyes closed, head flung back, the expression of unbearable torture on his face, while Itachi rests motionless as the black orbs stare into nothingness above the younger's head.

The world around seems to be shattering into thousand shards, she feels like shouting – words get stuck in her throat though, she feels like running away – legs won't move, she struggles forward, to them, to toss one from the other, hit and yell and shriek and scream – she can't force a move as she's left to contemplate in horror. Her husband kissing his own elder sibling.

Eventually Sasuke releases his lips only to look him in the eye,

- Nii-san, - he whispers in a voice hoarse with passion, eyes sparkling with despair, longing and hot undisguised desire

The other says nothing although his features soften while the corner of his mouth twitches as if in a miserable, sad smirk and Sasuke winces in a painful-like manner and a convulsive moan breaks through his throat, their lips meet anew. Fingers unwind the lace in Itachi's hair altogether raking through wholesome dark locks so much like his own, he goes on kissing, over and over again, filling in-breaths with whisper of his name. The elder, becalmed, expresses no reaction before finally slowly touching Sasuke's head with his hand, ever-so light, almost indulging.

At that moment Sakura's body gives up, she falls down on her knees, clenching at the wet grass, she feels brash as she keeps sobbing, inaudibly with the lip bit up, letting no whine escape the shivering-in-pain chest, she's all trembling while the treacherous ears catch every echo sliding out through the window, she hears him reiterate Itachi's name, already turning into a half-groan half-cry, each exclamation whipping her lower to the ground until she stops feeling anything.

She had no recollection of what their further talk, if any, was about. The front door slammed, that was what she snatched, but she didn't pay much attention to it. All she did was sit with her back against the cold brick wall, head low, hands bracing knees. Icy streams pattered against her shoulders, soggy hair turned into ugly strands, raindrops flowed down along the face mixing with tears – she couldn't care less.

She had no notion for how long she has been there, noting nothing, it could be a couple of minutes or an hour just as well. There came a sound of footsteps, unexpected, it stirred the wet green and stopped nearby. Overcoming stupor, Sakura languidly raised her head, the first thing she saw were ordinary shoes of a shinobi, the kunoichi looked upwards, at their owner.

Close to her stood Itachi whose loose hair lay scattered on his shoulders, his black eyes staring through her. Rain didn't fall on him, drops crashing against the umbrella in his hand.

She should have felt at least something, anger, disgust, fear, nonetheless, all seemed empty and numb inside her as grey shroud of the rain had washed it away.

The man sat down and stretched out his arm, then found her shoulder and made the girl get up, all the while shielding them with the umbrella. Her resistance however was slack, his hold proved too strong, his body radiated delightful warmth so she surrendered soon, submissive. He led her into the house pushing from behind.

Obediently, head low, she went in the front, shivering, his warm palm directing mildly yet assuredly, right through the corridor, passing over the not-so-familiar turn to the kitchen, up the stairs to the second floor. He opened the bathroom door and with his free hand fumbled for the switch and illuminated the space.

White tile near blinded her but she paid little attention. With the same mild push he let her under the shower before turning on the water. Hot jets hit her arms, streams of dirty water poured down off the stained clothes. Itachi was about to move aside but Sakura's icy fingers refused to let go off his hand so he had to stay. To a frozen Sakura the temperature felt burning until she gradually got accustomed to its reviving heat which penetrated her skin, flowing over the body while paralyzing ice began to melt the senses and she started to realise what was going on. Reminiscences attacked as if a huge avalanche covered her, heart falling down. Limbs weak again, but for Itachi she would have collapsed, the girl lowered herself onto the shower's cabin floor and tucked her legs beneath her awkwardly. The current of hot liquid hurried downwards along her frame before disappearing in the drain, green eyes, open wide, unblinkingly watched little whirls at her knees.

Without haste she looked up at Itachi. To save her from falling he sat down, Sakura was unconsciously clinging to his arm whereas the other, silent, at rest, stayed there by her side, low edge of the cabin separating the two. The girl scrutinized the pale face, reserved and dispassionate as ever as something kept swirling upon recalling how Sasuke had been studying it. The way he wound his fingers into those raven hair, the way he kissed those lips… Sakura's features distorted and next moment depicted her pressing her lips to his, in heat, desperately as if in search for something. And she did find the desired.

The taste of Sasuke. The smell of his. Lust, tenderness, love, everything she's been deprived of while it belonged to his brother. She was kissing Itachi hardly understanding whose lips these were, Sasuke's taste mixing with his own was deceiving, driving her mad, making drunk, intoxicating.

Sasuke. Itachi.

Both were so far.

Suddenly she was pierced by morbid feeling of loneliness, like a well-sharpened blade of the sword cut into a pattern of silk. Loneliness, weakness and… jealousy. Sakura ended the kiss closing her eyes at that, catching yet-perceivable breathing on her skin. Once looking at him again she found that face both serene and expressionless, chiseled from ebony, seeming refined and so beautiful in its perfection. Tears made her lax as Sakura nearly fell into his arms. There in the bathroom filled with ruthless yellow light reflecting against the snow-white tile, she sat on the water-soaked floor wailing into Itachi's chest gripping on his moist shirt. Little by little sobs got fewer and when she soothed he carefully moved her away, afterwards getting up on his feet. The kunoichi was still sniffing yet she freed him and regarded the floor, all done in embarrassment being as she had no idea what to say or how to set eyecontact with him.

- When you finish, take the last towel on your left, - the guy mentioned heading towards the door. – Put wet clothes on the heater, I'll go find something for you to change in.

- Alright, - a quiet reply.

Itachi gave a short nod and left the room shutting the wooden barrier behind him.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n:** a wolf in sheep's clothing, that's what Sakura girl is. I've got my own reasons for disliking her. Read attentively, remember her behavior, you'll need this info later when the oh-so-scared girl will turn into an insatiable beast, and Itachi… I wish he weren't so damn pleasant to her

Please, dear reader, do not jump into conclusions, don't think that this is how the story will end. Each of the three has got his trump card

Chapter Ten

* * *

_Chapter Ten Summary:_ hysterics, remorse, reflective analysis – Sakura is lost not knowing what to do while Itachi acts as if nothing had happened

* * *

When left alone, Sakura sat quietly for some time, unable to lift her eyes off the floor, she had a feeling of having done something terrible, irreparable, and that filled her with caustic obscure fear. Itachi's words have had their effect – Sakura's suffered too much for today and she couldn't fully comprehend all that had happened, her mind simply rejected heavy brooding focusing on more important matters instead.

It dawned on her suddenly that she was still in the shower fully clothed. A deep sigh and the girl stepped away from under the hitting jets before undressing and wringing out the miserable garments which she later hung on the heater, her shoes put there as well.

By the time she finished with the dress the girl started feeling cold again and it was such a good thing to get in the cabin where hot water seemed relaxing, chasing away bad thoughts therefore bringing solace to a high-strung girl.

Too much for one day, too much.

Having recovered and warmed up at last, the kunoichi turned off the water and left the room after wrapping up in the mentioned – and fortunately pretty big – towel. Even though already out she was doubtful hesitating before the door handle as if overwhelmed with uncertainty and embarrassment. But she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever after all!

The corridor lights were switched on specially for her as it seemed. Sakura came up to the banisters and leaned forward looking down. It was light there too, she could see the stairs, part of the hall and the sitting-room open door.

- Sakura? – echoed Itachi's voice. – Are you finished?

- Y-yes, - a half-cry in response as words escaped her throat with difficulty, she had to squeeze them out

Without haste she went downstairs and peeped into the room, just where his voice came from. Hideous memories invaded her mind, in this very room… She forced them away resolutely, she would think of it some other time, later.

Itachi turned around upon hearing the footsteps before pointing out at the pile of clean clothes on the sofa,

- Here, change into them

She went there to take a look at the items - a usual black shirt with a stand-up collar, plain gray breeches, all neat and ironed and tidily kept so the girl took the shirt and an unsure glance thrown at Itachi followed. He passed over to the already-shut window thinking about something, nevertheless, the man looked unwilling to turn away or leave the place and blush reddened Sakura's face since she was going to undress before a stranger.

Not just a stranger – Uchiha Itachi himself!

The pink-haired kunoichi felt giddy, head spinning all of a sudden and she did all as quickly as she could, the shirt and breeches were obviously Itachi's as they appeared too loose for her, still, they were warm and dry.

'Silly, he can't see you!' she grinned to herself, the ambiguity of the situation caused blood to rush up to her cheeks, her heart skipped a beat.

- I'm ready, - with a flushed face anew she pronounced

Itachi slightly nodded as a sign of comprehension,

- It's coming down out there, your clothes need to be dried, you can stay here for the night

- Uhm… Yes, thank you, - she uttered suppressing confusion

- I'll show you the room, - he headed out and up the stairs while the second one followed behind

This time it was a right-hand turn where he was leading her, a wooden door, the same as that one in the bathroom, Sakura lingered at the threshold, confused at something, soon doubts were stifled though and she stepped inside.

A small room with one window looked much like Itachi's abode in the Uchihas' mansion, so poorly furnished having a plain narrow bed instead of a futon. The girl figured out it was Itachi's bedroom,

- I… Itachi… - she blushed again. - But it is your room. I cannot… Where are you going to sleep then?

- Downstairs, - he let a transparent smile slip as he caught the reason for her uneasiness. – Don't worry, it's alright. If you need something, tell me

- Fine

- Good night

- Good night

Softly, he closed the door, the sound of his footsteps caught by her ear afterwards. She exhaled loudly sitting down on the bed and covering her face with palms, only when left alone she bagan feeling all the toughness of the goings-on while panic and bitterness rolled up to her heart, it took great willpower to drive them into the deepest, darkest corner of her soul. Sakura couldn't think at the moment, too tired as she was.

After a period of silence and recalling Itachi's words she pulled herself together somehow and went to sleep, more so because she hardly kept her eyes open. Tomorrow, just wait until tomorrow.

She made the bed and switched off the light right after that creeping under the blanket, once there, she curled up in a ball and closed her eyes enjoying the cool air. It felt somewhat odd to be lying in Itachi's bed and besides that, in his clothes. The thin pillow kept a faint scent of his hair, shirt's fabric titillated skin, while these sensations filled her with vague anxiety they strangely solaced her at the same time, so the kunoichi was falling asleep little by little and not without a smile on her face.

***

Sakura woke up, face flaming, she balanced on the verge of dream and reality when sweet incoherence reigned in her thoughts yet the present was starting to find its way there. She opened her eyes murmuring something under her breath. The sun was shining right through the blinded window filling the place with soft scattered light, specks of dust playing in the golden mist. For a moment she awkwardly studied strange surroundings trying to figure out where she was, unfamiliar ceiling, bookcase stuffed with unknown volumes, old heavy wardrobe of dark wood. She sat up amazed to see herself dressed in someone else's shirt and pants, obviously belonging to a man. It was then that she remembered everything.

Shots of the previous day filled her memory: Sasuke kissing Itachi, herself kissing Itachi, icy rain and sizzling water of the shower, the murk of the bedroom and a yet-noticeable scent of his hair. Sakura froze staring into space trying to grasp at least anything in the whirling chaos in her soul. Damn it, what has happened to her life within just a few hours? Irresolutely, she stood up and came up to the door before cautiously peeping outside. The passage was empty and from somewhere downstairs fresh coffee aroma was wafting to her so she went there looking from side to side until reaching the kitchen.

Itachi sat at the table reading a book using his technique, a half-full cup of coffee rested beside him.

- Good morning

- Good morning, - the girl replied with perplexity examining the man's face

He behaved naturally as though nothing had happened therefore the kunoichi felt uneasy. Didn't he really care? Maybe there was nothing terrible about the incident and she didn't have to worry either.

- Breakfast? – wondered the elder Uchiha

- Erm… Yes, I think, - she mumbled getting out of the cobweb of thoughts in her head. – it's just… I'd like to wash at first. To be me again

A nod.

Sakura went back up to the bathroom. The switch clicked, light flooded the tiled walls and she shuddered upon recalling the past as it rushed before her, when under that same blinding light she was sitting on the wet floor and… She blushed. Gods, what has she done? He let her in, suffered her madness, made her stay overnight while what she did was attack those lips of his. There arose yet another picture, Sasuke frozen in the same position but, unlike her, he had a sort of right for it being as Itachi was his brother.

Traces of yesterday poured down on her with terrifying distinctness and a fit of nausea seized her, together with clear realization of the sinister unimaginable sight she happened to witness. It finally shattered all protective walls her mind had been building by force.

Oh dear… His brother!

With palm pressed to her mouth, she fought the protesting stomach.

Sasuke… Why? How?

Sasuke was kissing Itachi! He wanted Itachi!

'Nii-san…'

The fit subsided at last. Hands resting against the sink, the girl gasped, right in front of her eyes pulsed colorful dots, mind failing to work evenly. How was she supposed to look at her husband, and touch, and speak to him after that?

How was she supposed to face Itachi?

A stare through the mirror hanging above the sink caught a flushing uncombed woman with a cringed face, ten years older than her, and swollen eyes. She quivered, horrified, coming to her senses abruptly as if a pail of icy water was splashed on her. Enough! A kunoichi, wasn't that what she was? She'll find a way to tackle it, problems, emotions, now it was time to become herself again so that the tired-out woman in the reflection would be Sakura again, and she threatened the view with a fist before switching on the shower.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter XI**

**A/n:** thank you, my dear readers and reviewers, I value your desire to read the fic. I'm really honored.

* * *

_Summary: remorse chases Sakura as she keeps on analyzing her actions, silly behavior doesn't go unnoticed by her mates, and – oh no – here's Ino who'll surely try to squeeze out information from her.

* * *

_

Cool water made the girl regain control so after taking a shower, she felt somewhat composed. Back in Itachi's clothes again, her eyes caught a sight of her own ones, she then took them off the heater and, holding in her arms in confusion, the items seemed dry yet terribly crimpled, she decided to think about it later on and for now she stuffed them under her arm pit before going downstairs.

- Well, - Itachi faced her pointing at the dinner table. – How about a breakfast then?

- Huh? Sure, thank you. – she sat down in her already-native chair, a toast in her hand. – And you?

- Already, - he answered but sat at the table none the less.

Muteness reigned between the two, all the while Sakura was focused on chewing, not watching the other and not thinking at the same time, the situation oddly familiar, all looked like during their habitual meetings.

Wait.

The girl, struck by a sudden suspicion, shuddered.

- Itachi, what time is it? – an alert.

- It's eleven.

- God gracious! – she leapt from the seat, hands on her head. – I'm late for work! Damn, gotta hurry up!

She looked around in awe, still dressed in Itachi's clothes, her own things on the sofa, all unironed as though chewn for a long long time. She can't go outside like this!

- Iron's in the closet, - te Uchiha's reply interrupted the fuss. – The socket is in the wall, to the right of the door.

- Th… thanks, - she mumbled, preoccupied, heading in the said direction, flashing a glance at him every now and then.

Panic gone, his voice incredibly assured, reliable, the voice anyone felt like obeying, all the more so because its owner proved so different from others. Being out of some kind of masses, rules and regulations, he ignored and trampled on them easily, like a professional player, but what she found the weirdest was that he seemed to have the right to do it.

Concentrating on the task, she tried to get all odd thoughts out of her head. The kunoichi was in a hurry. A nurse plus a Tsunade's apprentice, she can't be late for work, and besides… the girl didn't want anyone to know anything about her adventure.

It was rather a difficult task to iron the fabric as folds popped up everyplace, everywhere, while she wondered how Itachi coped with it. For a sightless one, shinobi or not, such a business would become near impossible. Yet Itachi did love order and neatness. So the question was asked without hesitation.

- You are right, - followed the answer. – That's why it's Sasuke who does the job as a rule.

With the iron in her hand, the girl froze, initial shocktransforming into the image of her husband in an apron and herchief, ironing things, washing the floors, cooking dinners. A sort of househusband, Sakura giggled. Then unexpectedly stopped, fear replacing joy when unasked stills, against her will, all over again, started to invade her mind. Sasuke, on his toes, kissing his elder. Frightened, she understood it was really Sasuke who did housework, willingly, readily since it got him closer to Nii-san, and he'd do anything to be there by his side.

No, no tears. No more crying in front of this man. Enough sobbing. That's it.

Iron aside, items back iin the closet, she quickly chanched feeling relaxed doing it in his presence this time, her dress revealed blurred stains yet it seemed more or less suitable for going outdoors at least.

- Thank you, Itachi, - the pink-haired one approached the guy evading eye contact, - thank you for letting me stay the night. And for breakfast. I have to leave now. Honestly. I'm sorry I can't thank you in the way you truly deserve.

With his head lowered, Itachi grinned with just a corner of his mouth,

- Good bye, Sakura.

She blushed seeing his – well, who wouldn't blush at such a view? – ironic smile and there followed a muted response before she was out in the street.

A clap of hands – and a small cloud of smoke – and the site was clear.

***

Once in her personal room, Sakura sat in a chair, twisting a pen in her fingers. Her late arrival surprised the colleagues, who knew the girl as serious and responsible, so they came up with a couple of odd suggestions as to why she hadn't appeared in due time, yet in the end she managed to convince them she'd overslept. Wasn't that obvious - she had to see off her husband and as a result she got all nervous and such. The morning, or rather, afternoon went smooth. Having no problems with it, she got down to paperwork. Now that Sakura was alone in the study, plenty of different thoughts started to penetrate her mind. First, there lingered the image, the hideous scene she happened to witness, these memories then slid into another episode depicting the previous night which currently, after she had thoroughly chewed it over, brought in even greater fear. She dared to kiss the killer, the murderer of his own clan, a callous sociopath, strange, unpredictable, endlessly distant and barely familiar, yet who seemed so... dear to her all at once. The girl whined before hanging her head, fingers buried in hair. She. Dared. To kiss. The Uchiha. Temples pounding with the words, blood flooding up to her cheeks while chest grew tighter, heat burning within. Gods, what was it all about? The picture won't leave her mind as she recalled the man: thick black hair, sleek, silky, unusually pale tender skin, dark lifeless eyes, that little smirk seen through his smile, sensitive fingers gliding downwards along her face in scrutiny. Overwhelmed by a fit, Sakura got up from the table, took off the protector, hesitantly played with it and put it on again, only this time as a blindfold on her eyes.

She stood still in the middle of the room adjusting to new sensations of ultimate murk, one step - she stretched out her arm, fingers coming in slight contact with the surface of the desk, however, it felt way different now as she lost the ability of seeing, tiny bumps and unevennesses, the texture itself, paper, glass, everything turned unknown, strange in the twinkling of an eye. A flash of pain triggered an 'ouch' when hands hit the papier-mâché in the corner. She's completely forgotten about it. The pink-haired girl moved aside, hand stretched out, and towards the wall, ever-so slowly. How many steps was the study's width? 3, 4, 5... the touch of the cool of the rough wall, here she went, along the obstruction, heading for the door. The room's been hers for nearly a year, yet she was exploring it afresh, so much has slipped out of her sight when she could use vision, so awfully vulnerable did she seem walking like this, eyes covered, unaware of what she might kick next moment. Somewhere in the corner, there must be a palm-tree - bang. Oh, that's it. The toe ached after collision with the clay pot, Sakura's got used to pain, though. Now this way, rightwards... the door is near...

Knock-knock. Creak. Too fast, she won't have time to react.

- Hey, Sakura, I'm finally - oh, what is it you're doing? - the intonation of a surprised female voice was familiar.

- Umm, nothing, Ino, - Sakura removed the protector feeling like she was caught on a crime spot and narrowed her eyes to get accustomed to bright illumination before looking at the mate.

Ino considered her face along with the Konoha-marked object suspiciously, a headshake followed.

Fine, I'm not going to ask. Better tell me where you spent the night. I called everyone. I was scared, wanted to drop in but there was no one there. You're jibing at my nerves!

'No blushing, no getting pale. It's ok, it's alright. What do I do?'

- It's... don't worry, Ino, I was just... sleeping out.

- That I can see, - the colleague uttered thoroughly surveying the other from head to foot, such examination made Sakura extremely uneasy. - You look disgusting, to put it straight.

Her expression softened afterwards,

- Worrying about Sasuke?

- Well, yes, - she agreed, that wasn't untrue, after all. - Mm, that's why I don't envy you. But why leave home? And where?

She attempted to avert her gaze whereas Ino's look got even sterner,

- Haha, buddy, guess what? Either you tell me what's the matter or I'll check it in my own way, via entering your mind, for example. You don't want it, do you.

The second one threw a shocked glance in her direction,

- Are... are you serious? Use it on me?

'No way, she won't dare, too dangerous. Or will she... it's Ino, she can do anything.'

- Sakura! Sakura! - Ino watched the tensed friend. - Just kidding! Not going to pull this one on you. Just... look, I care about you. You get out of the house in the middle of the night and do not return by morning. Then I hear you're late for work. You have an affair?

The addressed girl shuddered,

- Affair? What? Of course not! I'd never do it... never ever! I love Sasuke!

"Though Sasuke himself doesn't mind having an affair, does he," poisoned Inner Sakura. "S'pose you've never been kissed like that."

'Stop it!'

"Mind yourself."

'Shut up!'

"Wouldn't you like to repeat? Just another try?"

'Enough!'

- Sakura, hey! - the girl waved her hand before her nose forcing her to come round and catch her breath. - Something wrong?

The blonde threw up her hands. - Are you drunk?

- Ino, - she looked at her with gentle eyes. - Once it is over, I'll tell you, I promise. So far... all's too messed us so I can't figure it out, just give me some time and don't worry, I can take care about myself. Besides, I never give up, you must know me better than others by now, so... will you?

The blonde studied Sakura for a moment before exhaling and saying in a calm tone,

- As you wish. Hope you realise what you're into. Gotta go, - her feet were heading out of the room when she paused and turned around, a blue sparkle in her eyes. - Be sure, if someone dares to hurt my Sakura, I'll come and tear off his head. See you, broad forehead!

With a good bye wink the girl disappeared behind the door. Sakura breathed out. When seated, she dropped the protector, all the time squeezed in her palm, onto the table. Tear off his head? Hmm, Ino, if only I knew whose head it's gonna be...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter XII**

**A/n:** proper word is 'sad' to describe my feelings. Here's where conflict is presented, a tight brotherly knot you all will soon try to untie with Sakura. I also like the portrayal of Itachi in this chapter.

* * *

_Chapter Twelve Summary:_ tortured with unsolved problems and unanswered questions, Sakura finally gives vent to all emotions stagnated inside

* * *

The shift was over, even though Sakura was not in a hurry to leave the hospital,l while here and there those trivial little things of great importance seemed to make her stay longer. Try as she might, the girl failed to prolong her presence there and eventually found herself at the closed gates as she regarded the road. No wish to return home, though, since all she was bound to do there was sit in the gloom under the load of thoughts flying above in a crow-herd-like motion, and besides...

She was defeated.

'Come what may.'

This time it was long before the door opened, and she didn't look him in the eye.

- Is something wrong?

- Yes... I mean - no, I've come to apologize, - she began upon biting us her lip. - I'm sorry for the last night... I didn't mean to spy on you, it... just... happened by itself. Forgive me, please. And... that incidence in the bathroom... I'm sorry. Something must have happened to me.

With her head low and palms in a praying manner, Sakura stood quiet, tension causing inner shiver.

- It's no good, discussing things upon the door. Come on in, I'll make tea, - he stepped back and into the hall.

The girl, restive, raised her eyes,

- Itachi?

Half-turning, under the fading daylight, she caught his yet-noticeable smile,

- You're forgiven.

She exhaled on hearing that, as though a huge load has been taken off her mind, it got easier to breathe and the night, that was turning blacker by the second, seemed less obscure and not so menacing. With little to no sign of faltering, she followed Itachi into the near-native dim of the passage.

The jasmine-tea aroma she's got used to, was a solace, with care, she held the cup between her palms, narrowing eye-lids in contentment while musing on how habitual it seemed to spend nights here in the kitchen, for a moment she could make belief nothing had changed, it looked like... all was perfectly fine. Yet things past cannot be recalled, her thoughts' state looked the same within her mind, she couldn't get rid of them at once. To face and overcome obstacles, this's what a shinobi is meant for.

She sipped the cup contents hot before pushing headlong into the swamp,

- It... to speak frankly, I've come here to... talk with you. I guess, you know what it is all about.

- I can.

Then, you should remember our first meeting, you said your brother was sick. Did you mean that very thing?

I did.

Not without sadness Sakura rotated the cup watching little whirlwinds in the centre,

- Why? Why is he ... like this?

A slight sigh, then he leant back against the chair,

- I have already told you, affections are too strong in him, he is no calm person, always bursting with emotions yet unable to control them. He would never listen to me. Foolish, foolish little brother, - his voice, suddenly filled with strange sorrow.

She sized him us, eager to listen more.

- I told him, hate me, - in the same soft manner, as if talking to himself, continued Itachi. - All he was to do was listen what the elder was telling him. Under such circumstances, everything would have ended up simply, plainly. Either he would have killed me or I would have killed him, in any way we'd've attained only freedom. He turned out to be incapable of coping with his feelings because he could not aim at reaching the highest peak which was supposed to become his goal.

- Affections are too strong, - repeated Sakura before realization started burning its way. - It... what have you done?..

The girl covered her face with her palms,

- He... loved you. And you... you did all to deprive him of everything but you!

"I gotta kill one man."

- The sole thing on his mind was you. All he did, all he desired, all for you. Not a brother nor an enemy - but everything! Power? He couldn't care less! He craved for getting it only to make it a means of reaching you, for you to pay attention on him.

"I can't die... until I killed... my brother."

- As I said, - agreed the man. - Too much affection.

- How dare you… - Sakura barely whispered, limbs down on her knees, strengthless as they are. – He is your brother… How could you… make him such a…

- I didn't mean to make him like this, - a soft retort. – Though I do feel my mistake. I didn't consider that Sasuke wouldn't be able to cope with himself and break in the end. I am sorry.

They rested in silence while the girl desperately tried to collect ideas,

- So… What do we do now?

Itachi shrugged,

-Go on living. I hope you still have a chance to cure him, maybe just a bit. He has another purpose – revive the clan.

The kunoichi shook her head,

- How I wish you were right… I'd rather go home now, though, - it was getting tougher to stay here, the house looked like to be screaming of Sasuke and his 'disease'. – Itachi… what do you feel towards him

A small grin,

- I don't share this soft spot, if that's what you mean. Since he's my limit no more, he's just my younger brother.

- I see… Good, then, - a faint smile, for the first time during the evening. – Good night Itachi, and… thank you.

- Good night, - he replied with a farewell nod.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n:** my favorite chapter. Translated during a boring period at the Uni. A very gentle and light chapter, hope you'll feel it too

**Important Note:** for those of you, dear readers, who can't wait for a next chapters' update here, check my profile regularly, there I will post links for downloading next chapters.

**Chapter XIII**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen Summary_: let's get into little Sasuke's head for the time being and see the world around through his eyes

* * *

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way_

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To make me dream of you._

_(Chris Isaac)_

Not a cloud in the endless blue sky, light breeze seems calm and quiet, and in the heat of the July's sun, Itachi's hair feels soft and smells of grass and warm tree. Five-year-old Sasuke buries his nose in the locks, breathing in hungrily, clutching the thick tresses in those small fists, he is absolutely incredibly happy. They repose at the pond's little bridge while the cool of the water, arising, saves them from sizzling temperature. Itachi is absorbed in a book which he'd brought earlier, Sasuke clinging onto him from behind, sighing noisily into his ear and dishevels his black hair, not knowing what to do and, frankly speaking, not that he is in a search for an occupation. Nii-san san had brought him with the sole warning - that he won't disturb him, and the boy is all out to keep the promise. The youngest Uchiha bends forward over the other's shoulder squeezing the summer yukata's collar. He wants to resemble nii-san in everything, he must read clever and serious literature and he gives it a try. The text, though, appears too difficult, Sasuke's lips moving soundlessly unable to read small kanji's with no pictures at all. Disappointed, he gets angry but suddenly Itachi's hand lifts to stroke his wild hair, Sasuke closes his eyes in pleasure, chuckling gaily, irritation vanishes as if it wasn't there a minute ago so that he holds firmer onto the yukata before leaning in closer to his brother's cheek, leaving a moist kiss right on it. Itachi keeps reading yet his hand is no longer on Sasuke's head, the younger pulls back gazing at the sibling, he is all smiles and glowing with a feeling of happiness and love.

"Nii-san," he calls pulling at the collar.

The addressed turns around - Sasuke's arms wrapping around his neck, pink lips crushing into the corner of his mouth. The younger knows that kissing a relative is not right yet he does not find it bad. Kaa-san and tou-san, however, do it often for they love each other a lot, and Sasuke loves his brother a lot too. Itachi views him with slight curiosity, and then proceeds with reading. Sasuke feels amazingly light and free, nii-san holds no grudge against him so he finds no fault in kissing. A merry smile spreads across Sasuke's face as he presses cheek to cheek to his elder.

And he wakes up afterwards...

***

The dream has been chasing him since the day the Uchihas were murdered. The memory of the massacre proved much more terrible than anther of his permanent nightmares about the dead bodies of his parents in a pool of blood at the killer's feet, about the strangling fear making it impossible to breathe or move. That dream about a distant summer afternoon at the pond has become his most horrible one because, first, it reminded him of the former life without hatred, life to be never brought back. Second, after Sasuke became an adult these reminiscences grew scarier, deeper and he would wake up in fever while the loathsome name flew off his lips, he would lay in bed, sleep ignoring him, head stuck in a pillow in an attempt to evade drastic sticky images as well as suppress shiver rushing through his body, lips burning, burning, burning... When it dawned at last he got up with yet another reason for hating his brother.

***

The world of little Sasuke used to be filled with many frightening or unreachable things. He would shudder at thunderclaps or run away from big dogs, and to get a box of cookies from the top shelf turned quite a challenge. He never asked for parents' help, nevertheless. His father, severe as he was, would have thought him a cry baby and to mother, although kind and gentle, he would have seemed a naive child. As well as Sasuke knew himself, there has always been one person he could appeal to and confess, his brother being that one. He trusted him. He felt like embracing and hiding behind him. Sasuke knew for sure nii-san could do anything.

As grown-ups kaa-san and tou-san were tall and strong whereas Itachi looked like a deity to the youngest Uchiha, ever-so distant, beautiful, nearly almighty. Mom and Dad were just humans unable to fight thunder or lightning.

On those rainy nights he would hurry to Itachi's room, get under the cover and cuddle up close to him fully certain he would be totally safe there. The storm was no problem when nii-san was near. Above the storm. Over the storm.

Above. Over. Although too small to be able to form complex notions, these words have always had much to do with his brother. At times, looking at Itachi, Sasuke would suddenly feel cold and lonely as the mysterious sixth sense told him acutely that nii-san was not there with them and had never been. And then Itachi would call his name and Sasuke, forgetful, shone up like a tiny sun. He could always feel his brother's mood, subconsciously. Aware of his sadness, groundless, unexpected, sensed the icy grey around his dear brother, so he would hug him and refuse to let go. Father furrowed his eyebrows; mother cried while Sasuke saw no love on their part, no one seemed to love Itachi. No doubt, tou-san was proud of his son, praising him, showing off his achievements before others, yet the soggy stubborn sensation would never leave the youngest Uchiha. Besides this, tou-san looked fearful to Sasuke for that strictness of his, he was never really interested in him, and Sasuke usually wanted to hide behind nii-san's back. The apple of Mikoto's eye, for her he was a baby to foster and care about.

As for friends, apart from those in the clan, Sasuke actually had none. A cute and agile boy, he acted shyly, antisocial with mates. He did not need friends being content with having nii-san, and the latter - Sasuke was positive in it - returned this feeling.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n:** I really like this chapter. It is very emotional; you will feel it while reading. Try to see things both thru Sasuke's and Shisui's eyes.

**Chapter XIV**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen Summary:_ a new character is entering the stage, rather, breaking into, shattering the world of one little boy, causing plenty of troubles and... jealousy?

* * *

Itss been six months since Sasuke's fourth birthday when Itachi brought Shisui for dinner for the first time. Tall and ever-smirking Shisui happened to be his cousin, five years Itachi's senior yet seeming younger. Clan's pride, excellent ninja, young genius - Uchiha Shisui couldn't but notice the rival growing and he had to take him under his wing afterwards. Training and roaming in whereabouts together while Sasuke was unaware of it. The only thing he knew was that his elder brought his, as he put it, friend to dine with them. Sasuke hated Shisui from the first sight. The way the teen impudently talked with nii-san, each casual gesture when he ruffled his hair made him see red. No one, nobody dares ruffle nii-san's hair! Sasuke could not figure out how it was possible to treat the unearthly creature of his brother in such a way. All the more so, how come Itachi endures it?

"Ahh, so this is the youngest, Tachi-kun?" asked Shisui bending down to Sasuke, spiteful fires burning in his eyes as he studied the boy.

Sasuke all but choked in indignation - he called his brother Tachi-kun! How dare he?! Meanwhile Itachi nodded, calmly observing the guy with impenetrable dark orbs.

"Hey-hey, why pout, baby?" Shisui gave a wink making the other furrow his brows before stepping back.

Itachi, still, expressed no reaction.

"Hurt? Tachi-kun, can he at least speak?" he burst out laughing, squeezed Sasuke's cheek, forcing a whine, and then a slap on Shisui hand followed before the little one ran away wiping off angry tears.

At that dinner, Sasuke sat gloomily poking chopsticks in the rice all the while stealing a glance at the lively and talkative cousin. Why is Itachi so serene as though nothing out of ordinary is going on? Why does father seem so composed? Why is mother smiling at the rascal's jokes offering him more food? How come? What for?

"Sasuke," Mikoto said warmly looking at her son. "Why aren't you eating? You should, to get stronger and become a good shinobi."

"Don't want," grumbled he in response staring into the plate.

"Your mom is right, Sasuke-chan," added Shisui. "I would eat a lot when I was your age."

"I'm not like you," followed a stubborn reply, more irritated because of Shisui's remark.

"Sasuke, please be kind to Shisui-san," even though smiling, Mikoto was warning him.

It was just when Sasuke lost his temper. Once on his feet he almost overturned the bowl and shouted,

"I shall not!" and ran out with tear-stained eyes.

From behind a frightened voice of his mother and clinging of dishes, as she was obviously about to go after him and solace but strict father made her not.

Later that night when Shisui was leaving, Sasuke did not go to see him off, by this gaining a rebuke from Fugaku, together with Mikoto's tears, Sasuke staring at the floor all the while. That night after the two were gone to their bedroom, he sneaked to Itachi's place. As usual, he found a lit desk lamp and Itachi lying on the futon, book in his hands.

"Nii-san," he shifted from foot to foot at the threshold avoiding eye contact.

"What is it, Sasuke?" he looked up, Itachi's black orbs, illuminated by the lamp light, seemed golden.

Silence fell between the two.

"Will you close the door?"

The other complied, then hesitantly came up and flopped down onto the futon, close to brother.

"Nii-san... don't let him come here again."

The second looked at Sasuke, surprise in his eyes.

"Shisui's my friend and parents don't mind him, they'll be glad to invite him one more time."

"Please," Sasuke sniffed, chin against his knees. "Please, don't let him. I don't like him. Please. Nii-san?"

He looked up at Itachi carefully, the former examined his face for a while before returning to the book.

"Fine."

Sasuke's lips bloomed with a smile at once and he flung himself at Itachi, somewhat cautiously though, not to disturb.

"Go to bed, Sasuke."

"Ok!" was a merry answer, a peck placed on nii-san's cheek and a closed door afterwards.

The other saw him off with his gaze and went on reading.

***

Itachi had kept his word. He would spend rather much time with Shisui, but it never occurred that Sasuke would meet with his cousin, that is how he settled it. Sasuke, however, hated him no matter what for Shisui once dared to grip his brother's attention. Itachi spent so little time with Sasuke and now Shisui was going to... completely steal him from Sasuke!

Time passed. The brothers grew up, and Itachi was getting stronger, quickly catching up with the elder friend. Shisui who has always been thought the best of the best, suddenly felt that he was receding into the background. He did not even understand when everything changed, so fast was that alteration – he recalled Itachi, that quiet boy, who was silently watching him, carefully studying jutsu's that Shisui graciously showed him, adopting and diligently practicing the techniques. Now the young man realized he could barely compete with the younger friend - in their sparring, he would often find himself defeated, and his skills were no longer needed. Now it was Itachi who became the pride of the Uchihas, and Shisui, who had never taken this child seriously, this boy, five years his junior, was starting to feel... envious.

At thirteen Itachi became the ANBU captain thus making Shisui his subordinate. The smug Uchiha could barely put up with the fact and despite all efforts, he didn't succeed in thinking Itachi his friend like before. A vile feeling firmly rooted in his chest, and he couldn't help it. Itachi, in his turn, seemed like he couldn't care less. What Shisui thought or felt was of no importance, what did matter was that Shisui would have to render him a service, namely, give Itachi Mangekyou Sharingan.

The last thing the cousin saw before his death were three black stripes merging in one into the trident of Mangekyou.

The last thing he felt was malignant envy.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n:** my favorite chapter^^ Hope you'll like it too. And review.

I'm glad now I have time for translating and writing my own fanfic (_Behind the Scenes_, for those of you who don't know about it), spring is the best season for inspiration!

**Chapter XV**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen Summary: now it is Sasuke's turn to be tortured by remorse, reminiscences arise, and he deepens into a roaring sea of the past where there's nothing but Itachi and him_

* * *

Meanwhile Sasuke kept growing, too, slowly and unnoticeably to the rest, to his parents' joy, who were proud of the genius of a son yet who desperately needed an average child as well, someone they could simply love. All the more so, after Itachi entered ANBU, he had changed, as those oddities, many weird things about him, hidden and concealed from the others before, started revealing, until father and mother stopped understanding the elder son, who, in fact, had always been somewhat distant. Right, Fugaku had paid more attention to him avoiding the small Sasuke, whom he loved so dearly but couldn't see how to behave in his presence. It was his duty, Itachi being the first-born and therefore, the heir, yet Itachi had always been a mystery to him, something far-away, incomprehensible, and recently… Fugaku started getting disappointed in him. Once having looked into the impenetrable eyes, he could hardly grasp who his offspring had become.

Sasuke had changed, too. He used to admire his brother, and it was a huge light love, whilst now there existed more than this - there was jealousy. Itachi seemed unreachable, towering so high above him, he saw nii-san as a brilliant shinobi, and, burning with jealousy, the boy longed for recognition, he didn't feel like being close anymore, instead wanting to stand on one level, wishing to hear words of praise from a content father, whispers of amazement from relatives, whereas his main goal was draw nii-san's attention and impress him. Nii-san will gaze at him with respect. However, all attempts proved futile, as Sasuke was so different from the elder, Sasuke wasn't any close to a genius.

The Academy stunned him – Sasuke, ever a Mama's boy, a family child, had to face a mob of shouting, rioting, noisy people who scared him. His all-time mates had been Mom, Dad and nii-san, though it was rather a rare occasion for Itachi to distract himself from studies and spend time with the younger. Sasuke kept aside unable to make friends.

Besides that, he had other grounds for worries as he noticed something wrong about his brother, Itachi seeming more thoughtful, more despondent, more obscure, as though infinite tiredness fell upon his shoulders together with permanent pres from his father.

The apogee of it happened during their conversation on the porch at sunset, after Sasuke brought the record book for the first time.

- Do you… not like me? – nii-san asked

Sasuke's initial will was retort, say how he loved Itachi yet the nasty feeling came back again, and the boy gave no reply – Itachi was right.

Nii-san had told him a lot. Nii-san added, they were no ordinary brothers, that the one who reached the top, crossed the boundaries and rose above all would forever be destined for loneliness and hate, that he was the very limit Sasuke had to overcome. Sasuke had failed to see the meaning of the words – it would take him many-many years until he began taking the hint.

- To overcome our boundaries we must live side by side, even if it supposes hatred, that is what it is, to be an elder brother

Even if it's hatred… while saying this, the raven-haired guy smiled, tenderly, lightly.

This very smile turned into yet another Sasuke's nightmare.

That's what it is, to be an elder brother…

***

On the night the Uchihas were eliminated, Sasuke's life has changed. A loner by nature, he always avoided people of the same age, yet after the incident he went into his shell. The well-fed don't understand the hungry – happy children who knew no grief nor terror couldn't possibly become his friends, the only survivor of the clan. The one who might have understood was a blond-haired blue-eyed rowdy with stripes on his cheeks, although the seven-year-old proved impervious to notice it. From then on, the world had shrunk to a small snippet to him where there was no place except for the two of them, Itachi and him, from then on, all his life, his existence has been directed towards killing. Avenge. Surpass.

For five years he had been nurturing hatred, detest the one who has slain your parents was an easy feeling to acquire, however, loathing nii-san appeared a far more difficult aim to achieve.

Despising the one who had ordered him to murder his best friend, the one who refused an important mission to attend to a ceremony acceptance to the Academy, the arm that stroke a lethal blow to mother, the hand that gently ruffled his hair… Hating his eyes, beautiful dark eyes, marked with the curse of Mangekyou, the eyes that had stolen his elder brother.

Sasuke was a diligent student. By the time he met Itachi again, a black hatred had steeped his whole entity.

***

Sasuke remembered nearly flying up the stairs, seeing Naruto's orange coverall ahead, and beside him, a figure wrapped in a shapeless thick coat, that one stood with his back to him, and Sasuke saw nothing but his dark hair, sleek and shiny, so painfully familiar. And he kept staring, still in disbelief, before the man spoke, and Sasukefelt like punched in the guts, left him out of breath, nothing but ache in his chest.

- Long time no see… Sasuke.

Memories awoke in a flash. This voice bore memories of death; the name flew off Sasuke's lips, soaked with nothing other than wild devouring abhorrence.

A lot has changed for the past five years; Sasuke could not but notice it. Itachi has grown up. A scrawny teen had transformed into a handsome young man. Even being blinded by a mad desire for reprisal, the younger was hungrily taking in this new face, imprinting every centimeter in the depths of his conscience. Ache along with unbearable sense of helplessness came afterwards, and what was more frightening was that he kept looking at these native but strange features which he used to be so good at reading, and he spotted something that hit him harder than any jutsu or dagger.

Itachi was let down. Let down and annoyed for his foolish little brother hadn't grown any stronger, and that he was getting under his feet. Effortlessly, he threw him off, action implying no disrespect – pity rather.

- You're a bother – Itachi's words dangled in his ears. Fed up. Hindrance. Trifle. A distraction from really important things. While the toad hermit and Naruto engrossed all of his attention. Not he was his objective – the Sannin was. He did not care for Sasuke.

'Just look at me'

Weakness. Fear. Despair. Hate.

'Look at me!'

Naruto. Jiraya. Naruto…

'I am your rival! Not them!'

Then he got up, movements tough, forgetful of all techniques – his broken arm wouldn't have allowed any – moved by the sole desire – to catch the loathsome brother by his hair, make him fall to his knees, make him look up at him. At him, look at him…

It all turning to be useless in the end, though there was something he got, at last – Itachi did favor him with a look.

He beat him calmly, calmly like every time he did it in his life, in the same cool blood as when he murdered the parents with a katana. No malice. No regret. Pinched to the wall, hot breathing like flames against his cheek, somewhere deep inside, at the back of his mind, Sasuke was almost… happy. Like a spark, flashed up the recollection of a kiss at the lake, and for a moment, the boy imagined Itachi's lips on his, scorching, sizzling his skin until it turned black. He twitched, eyes half-open, meeting the other's orbs.

Tsukuyomi, God of the Moon. A beautiful God of the Moon was staring at him through Itachi's eyes – covered by a wave of animal fear, Sasuke froze.

24 hours of the 'lesson' over, the boy felt nothing except the desire for power.

There appeared something after they met, though – his hateful cursed dream. Nature, sensations, motions seemed the same, unlike his brother, who now looked older, 18 instead of 10. Once awoken, Sasuke recalled his hand touching Itachi's cheek, their lips brushing, before he would growl into the pillow, choked with angry tears, trying to get rid of a tormenting feeling, gnawing at his heart.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n:** non-yaoi lovers, this is not something you'll like

**Chapter XVI**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen Summary:_ fully devoted to Sasuke, this chapter tells about how his relationship with Itachi had been developing, how it made him miserable yet the happiest person in the world

* * *

Once again, Sasuke was left alone in a freezing wind-blown world where there was no one but Itachi and him, yet the former seemed so far, that only a dim figure of his was visible against the grey horizon. There were others, close ones - Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto. That last one with stubbornness and determination had somehow made his way into Sasuke's lifeless universe. The young Uchiha hated him for it just as much as he used to hate his brother, and he forced the image of the blond-haired boy out of his thoughts. Uchiha Sasuke the avenger. Uchiha Sasuke knows no love. Uchiha Sasuke cannot love, and once on the battlefield with Itachi, there was nothing except fury, boiling in him, together with Mangekyou Sharingan burning in cold ruthless flames. Oblivious of everything, he saw the one who he had been chasing throughout his life, and he beat ever-so desperately and vehemently, putting his hatred into each stroke as well as the longing for unrealized dreams and ruined hopes. He was going to kill the one who had taken everything from him, but most importantly, his own self.

The decision to beg for mercy for his brother was made there on the spot, in the heat of passion. Yet, having no regrets, he then had to deal with another problem – how to live, how to carry on. Settle the formalities and pay costs while Itachi was recovering in the hospital was his number one task. Hassling, time-consuming, requiring an awful lot of willpower, but helpful for getting rid of the bugging thoughts.

How should I act?

How should I behave with him?

What should I speak about?

- Itachi?

The realization that nii-san was there and so close, was driving him insane. When Itachi was in hospital, unconscious as he was, Sasuke spent all his free time at his bed, watching moveless and such a dear face, the face that haunted in his dreams, and he wanted to raise his hand in a wish to touch it, feel it, make sure it was no play of fancy – yet he wouldn't dare. Fingers trembling, breathing stuck in his throat, he couldn't take his eyes off the familiar features. Like crazy pounded his heart, and he could barely understand himself, bits and pieces of former hate filling his chest, seeming meaningless to a confused young man. Having taken revenge, after defeating his brother, after he won… what was the point in attaining power? Loathing, as he was gradually bringing it up, seemed pointless too. What he needed was figure out what feeling roared within him now.

When informed about Itachi's awakening, the Uchiha immediately rushed to the hospital, with no idea what emotions swept him over at the moment or what he was going to talk about with the other, he only knew he had to be there, all but plunging into a small room, dead in his tracks at the door.

The elder was sitting on the bed, head slightly lowered, while Sasuke stared at him unable to make a move, mind empty, before Itachi turned to face him slowly,

- Sasuke? – there followed a quiet question

The dark-brown eyes looked into his. No, not into – through his. That was when Sasuke gave a stifled cry, then closed his mouth with his hand. 'He can't see.'

Things untangled at once. The abrupt ending of the illusion created by Mangekyou Sharingan during their fight, Itachi's odd, uncertain movements afterwards. He can't see, he's blind. The cursed Mangekyou betrayed its master. Sasuke collapsed in the doorframe, palms on his eyes.

It's been several weeks since Itachi got his own house, shackled with a thin steel strip of a bracelet-detector. Sasuke visited him some times as he brought food and did the chores while all looked like it had come back to square one, Itachi growing distant and aloof, letting the younger sibling, as if benevolently, take care of him. They were not on speaking terms, mainly because Sasuke didn't know what to talk about, but in his heart, mixed emotions amassed step by step. Irritation, resentment, spite, longing… Nii-san didn't seem to care a bit again. Reluctantly, the younger of the brothers went along the street, wanting to avoid the building, yet there was something drawing him there. Whatever he did, however important his work was, eventually, he ended up thinking about Itachi. He simply needed to see him, be next to him.

Besides, he wanted so much nii-san to notice him at last. One day, Sasuke broke loose.

A common visit – he opened the door with his key, then shut it gently, messing with he lock. No one stood there to greet him, no one responded to the noise.

- Itachi? – he called out, passing through the darkened hallway to the living-room. – Itachi!

'Enough,' the guy gritted his teeth and swore to himself. How dare he ignore him? No longer was he a little boy, asking to teach him how to throw shurikens. He had defeated him, damn it!

- Itachi! – eachoed the shoult, after which a bunch of keys, angrily tossed, landed at the wall. – You deaf?

- What is it, Sasuke? – a tired and somewhat mocking voice sounded just behind him.

He turned around only to face the elder right beside him,

- Uchiha, - the guy hissed through his clenched teeth and narrowed his eyes, overwhelmed with rage. – You listen! I'm fucking sick of it! I'm not a seven-year-old, and you don't have a fucking right to treat me like a foolish little brother! I'm running off my feet to look after you, going against the whole village just to fucking help you, and I deserve at least a drop of respect!

- It was your plan, wasn't it? – a calm reply. – So I have nothing to do with it

This was the last straw – Sasuke couldn't help it,

- I hate you… - he growled, his arm ready for a hit to wipe away that air of indifference. – I hate you!

His fist never achieved its goal. A moment later, he found himself pinned to the wall, hands gripped so firmly, he had no chance for escape.

- Why didn't you kill me? – a simple question asked in an ever-composed tone, yet which caused him to still, forgetful of resistance

But really, there was something that had stopped him after all.

Fear, a mad fear of losing. Then he took a look at the second one, almost feeling a soothed anger flare up anew.

How dare he ask this? Sasuke had had mercy on him, so graciously sparing the loser of a brother, despite all the evil he had caused him, and what Itachi was doing now was have a cheek to argue with him! It looked like he uttered something inarticulate, and afterwards, his irises changed their color to crimson.

- Mangekyou Sharingan! – he yelled, eyes suddenly burdened

Earlier, he had not suspected how much strength required the higher form of Mangekyou Sharingan, but he got accustomed in the end, even though still stunned at the initial pressure on his eyes in the first seconds.

The guy stared at Itachi, fully determined to give his brother a lesson, and eventually make him respect him. A cry sounded – a sudden awareness struck him. Mangekyou was powerless against the blind.

He had spent years seeking strength. Love, friendship, hope for a better life. Everything thrown on the altar - all in vain. Itachi was… out of reach… Sasuke, the winner, lost again.

The black wheel of Mangekyou spun and dispersed. The younger Uchiha lowered his head as he felt his hands un-captured when the elder let him free. They rested like this for several minutes, then Sasuke looked up, his chest painfully tightening, white knuckles trembling,

- Nii-san… - he whispered, laying his palm on Itachi's torso

Beneath it, softness and warmth, heart beating smoothly, the younger raised his hand to Itachi's face, fingers brushing against such a soft, delicate skin.

- I hate you… so much… - this followed by a slow dreamlike lean forward before he touched his lips.

Of stir, there was none, yet Sasuke couldn't but feel his muscles tense and his breath hitch up. He didn't respond, which didn't matter to Sasuke, as he kept kissing him tenderly, shyly, lovingly, like he had never kissed anyone, never in his life, and in these moments, instantaneously, indignation along with malice vanished without a trace. Understanding all the wrong of the act, he stuck the feeling deeper, to the farther edge of his consciousness while his being was filled with a delightful sense of completeness, just as if a part of his soul, the part he had lost years ago, was there with him again.

Sasuke drowned in that experience, something he finally got to admit. Before his eyes golden dots danced, giddiness taking him over. Underneath Itachi's shirt, slipped Sasuke's hand, and around his neck, wrapped the other one, simultaneously burying it into the thick hair of his ponytail. It was when the other one pulled back.

Sasuke, panting, leaned against the wall, reaching out to his brother with a childish, desperate gesture as though afraid to let him go. Gently, but firmly the man caught his wrists and set him to his feet, ever-so neatly. A glimpse into a serene, stern even, face was enough for the younger to recover. Did he just?.. His cheeks flushed. One thing was dreaming about it, but this was a way different story.

- The keys, you had flung them somewhere, - said he mutely, releasing his brother. – They should be in the corner. Look for them, will you?

- O… okay, - Sasuke mumbled, ignoring the oppressive heat, which in waves-like motion spread over his lower stomach

A dense fog his thoughts got enveloped in denied any rational idea, and the aching sensation had him week in the knees. A few deep breaths, before he obediently settled down to the search.

His nii-san always knew what to do in any situation.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n:** this chapter is the answer to all your questions, dear readers. That's what you've been waiting for

* * *

_Chapter Seven__teen Summary:_ Sakura overcomes confusion and strikes a death blow

* * *

**Chapter XVII**

Thus began Sasuke's strange, contorted, yet somehow almost happy life. He got the post of police captain, then he got married, by this starting to revive the Uchihas. His daily routine together with his work remained in the background though, since they were insignificant, being no more than responsibilities, while the main thing... the main thing made him feel like a cripple because he couldn't live without it. Without Itachi.

The sinful, perverse love for him had seized his entire being, and every day was now meaningful, and every night was filled with excruciating longing. Not that he seemed particularly interested in women, referring to them in time of need, the need a young man experiences every now and then. Therefore, even though unnoticed by himself, Sasuke had acquired an oddity, a streak a stranger may find surprising.

He hated brunettes with long hair. Especially if they had dark eyes, and especially, if they were tall and fair-skinned. Sometimes, not really knowing why, he thanked god that his wife had such defiantly pink hair and bright green eyes.

During the past few days Sakura almost lived at Itachi's place. No sooner did she finish work at hospital then she surged to the alley near the Ichiraku, dropping at the grocery store on the way. The only purpose she returned home was sleep. The kunoichi has become somewhat obsessed, intoxicated as she helped Itachi to do the chores, she cooked, washed the dishes, did the laundry - as if overwhelmed by a feverish delight, wanting to do and feel as much as possible, captured by a mysterious, unknown to her freedom. Needless to wait, needless to hide. She could just... be. In his turn, the man accepted her care with a sort of benevolent indulgence: on the one hand, he liked the order and the family comfort around the house, whilst on the other, he was curious.

Sasuke was no longer a subject of their talks. As for the girl, farther and farther slipped her thoughts about the unhealthy interest of her husband, until at last, to her amazement, she grew totally indifferent. She was not angry at him, not a bit. Neither offended nor cursing, she has put up with the reality, she has perceived him in some measure.

Pity, that was all she felt for Sasuke.

One cannot hate somebody he pities, yet it made their relationship not in the least easier.

No wonder, she was enjoying her present life. Still, an obscure haunting fear was always there, noted by constant pounding in her temples. Sakura had no idea what she should do next. Finding herself between the elder and the younger brother made her pine for Sasuke and long for Itachi, and, not knowing how to understand her feelings for either of them, the girl strived to figure out the situation. Confusion was what she felt. Yet, a decision had to be made sooner or later.

It was one of those nights when they sat in the kitchen, drinking tea. Outside, where it was dark, contrasted with the room's light and a pleasant smell of jasmine. Empty dishes in the sink, put there after the dinner cooked by Sakura; against the yellow lamp, a belated butterfly flopping its wings, movements casing a little dancing shadow on the surface of the table. She twisted the cup in her hands, and cloudlets of steam rose and dissolved in the air.

- Itachi, - she said slowly. - I... don't want to give birth to his children

Carefully, he took a sip from his mug,

- Why so?

She sighed softly, then shivered as though shrinking on the inside,

- I just... don't want to

- I thought you loved him

- I do, - she agreed, eyes glued to the cup. - But I don't want... I can't... be a thing. Because all he does is use me. It hurts... a lot. When... he makes love to me I almost forget that I love him too. The feeling is one-sided, it's all about simply reviving the clan

There hung a pause. Shouldn't tears well into her eyes? Shouldn't there be a lump in her throat? There was nothing like that. Nothing save a dull pain in her heart and a cold statement of facts. A short whine followed, after which she added bitterly,

- I swear, he should've married an incubator!

The corners of his mouth curved in a barely perceptible smile,

- Be it so, I don' think you'd be happy

A sigh and then a joyless laugh, then she put down her tea,

- Guess so

Why, why does it have to be this way? Why can't she simply love him? Damn it, she's got in a pretty mess. She still loved him, but could she reconcile to living like this? The funniest part was that she was currently sitting in the company of the man who had stolen her husband, overtaken by neither anger nor jealousy - nothing but a hushed yearning inside.

The rest of the evening, wordless as it was, ended when the clock struck 12.

- Oh! I think I've stayed for too long. I'm sorry, - the kunoichi got up, setting aside her empty cup

Itachi's gesture let her know it was alright, afterwards he collected the plates, adding them to those in the sink, turned to her and said,

- It's late. You can stay here for the night. If you like. Besides, - he went on. - It's your day off tomorrow. No need to hurry

She blushed in embarrassment, recalling her hasty escape earlier that morning,

- I don't mind. Thank you

Everything seemed plain... commonplace. He led her upstairs and into the bedroom. Once there, he opened the door and began to look for some clothes in the locker room without switching on the light, before putting the selected items in the chair. All the while she was watching him from the bed, silent, her green eyes sparkling with mixed, puzzling emotions. When the man was going to leave, she grasped his arm, a little abruptly and as if imploringly,

- Itachi... - said she just above a whisper. – Stay

Her voice trembled, her hand squeezed his wrist gently,

- Please, - in a yet-audible tone stressed Sakura

The Uchiha hesitated for a moment, then sat down near her. Responding, she emitted a muffled sigh, the painful desire growing stronger until it started to take over, just then she raised her hand, and timidly, half-believing she was actually doing it, touched his cheek. The soft, soothing coolness of it seemed so close and real. Not a dream. Reality. And now she's plucked up courage enough, stretching out farther, brushing aside errand strands of his hair to see his face. With just one path of light, crawling from behind the door, it was hard to disperse the murk enveloping the space, yet it gave her a chance to see him better. And so she does, straight into the black lifeless orbs, which blindness scares her no more. And so she does, intently, neatly, engraving into her memory every single detail, when finally the idea shapes out in her head, clear and outright, so that there're no delusions left.

He is not Sasuke.

Inner Sakura, uttering incoherently, says something which eventually becomes a violent stream of question marks as she wants to ask all at once, all that can't possibly be transcribed via words, all the whirlwind of feelings and emotions she's been suppressing. She swept them away – there will be time to think about it. But not now.

Delicately, her fingertips trailed along his eyelashes, brushed his eyelids and closed them. She then tilted her head and kissed them, before pulling back slightly to look at Itachi while an unknown clear, light, fragile flutter never stopped quivering in her chest. She reached out for him – all but unconsciously – suddenly feeling his lips on hers. A startle, and she tensed, if only for a second to give in to a delicious weightlessness that followed. It happened every time she let him kiss her, and she responded, ardently, fervently, with the passion of a young woman deprived of caress.

- Itachi… - Sakura said quietly, his hands dropped to her waist whereas hers wound round his neck, then she forgot of everything

No callousness nor cold in his actions, he is attentive and tender, but with each her move forward when she arched her back and moaned his name, with each his soft sigh when his body shuddered, she felt that distance between them. Always afar, forever not there. Yet she took it as one takes oddities and habits of a beloved person. Gasping, shivering beneath him, she realized he had never belonged to this world, and never would. Strangely enough, the girl didn't regret as she contented herself with what little love he could offer.

He was not Sasuke. But Sakura didn't have to love him like she loved her husband.

The bed, too narrow for two, held them close to each other, her fingers tangled in his loosened hair. The kunoichi was dozing off. The last thing that slipped in her tired consciousness was a wonderful, almost stunning realization of contentment.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n**: let me pass on with 'no comment' this time.

**Chapter XVIII**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen Summary_: sooner or later, this had to happen. So it did. Sasuke, who was on a mission, returned. Sakura has to make a decision and clean up the mess she has created

* * *

- Well, you're getting better. Just a few more days in the hospital and you can go home afterwards, - Sakura smiled to a middle-aged chuunin who was anxiousto know the results of his examination.

He relaxed, grateful to hear the words. The pink-haired girl made some notes in her note-book and was about to go se another patient when the door flew open all of asudden,

- Sakura-san! – blurted out a young nurse, leaning on the jamb to restore breathing. – They're back! Hurry! There're injuries!

Sakura didn't have to check twice who the girl meant. Into her heart, a chilling fear crept. Casualties? God, please, let he be unharmed. She stuck the nte-book into her pocket and ran downstairs behind the nurse.

The hall seemed to have turned into a mess, which looked more like chaos, through which she pulled her way, deftly maneuvering among stretchers and medical staff around the place, while giving brief instructions as well as assessing the condition of the wounded. The face she was searching for was nowhere in sight.

'How's he? Is he alright? Dropped behind? Killed?'  
- Sakura!  
As though struck with electric charge, the girl turned to such a familiar voice, nearly bursting into the tears of relief as she saw him standing at the door, trying to make his way to her. Pale, battered, with a bandaged arm, but alive nonetheless.

- Sasuke! - she darted towards him, forgetful of everything, neglectful of all but a tired smile on a dear face

He caught her, wrapping his arms around the girl, slightly wincing at the pain caused by the injury,

- Hush-hush, honey, it's OK

- Sasuke... You're alive! - she looked up at him, eyes luminous with happiness. - When they said there were casualties I was so scared. I thought, - she checked herself as doctor's instinct took over. - Your hand! What's happened?

- It's alright, - he waved away. - Nothing serious, just a scratch.

- How you talk, - Sakura snorted. - Akiko! Hey, Akiko!

A dark-haired girl in a medical gown heard her name, ran up to the couple and, bowing to the two, froze, ready for her boss's orders.

- Bring him to the ward and take care of his arm. And let me know immediately if there's something serious. Sasuke, - she turned to her husband. - I have to go now, we've got several cases of emergency. My presence is necessary. See you later, - it was a gentle smile that she gave him, and a peck on his cheek, before she was off to the operating room.

Once out of the intensive therapy department, Sakura carefully closed the door and wearily leaned against the sill, forehead pressed to the window. It's over. Everyone's out of danger. Yet, how exhausted she felt. And there were other people who had to be examined. A few hours prior, Tsunade had visited her. The fifth Hokage, aware that head of detachment was in no condition to make a due report, had come to ask him about the results of the mission in detail. The kunoichi had explained where she could find him and returned to the patients. She sighed upon gathering strength, then glanced at her white reflection. Well, time to work...

Somebody's hand lay on her shoulder,

- Sakura

A turn. She saw him look more or less healthy with a re-bandaged arm and only a scratch on his face. She could enjoy a sincere smile at last as she embraced and kissed the man,

- How're you feeling? - she wondered, unclasping her arms. - Hokage... did she call on you? How was the mission?

He waved aside with his free hand,

- Akiko says I'll live, just a few more days before she removes the bandage. She's a good doctor. Your apprentice?

A nod followed.

- As for the mission, - his features darkened. - I could say it was a success. Except that we lost twelve men and barely made it to Konoha. You've seen it with your own eyes, I guess

- Yes, - was the answer when she recalled the mutilated bodies in the hall, all the ninja who she, struggling, tried to bring to life, gradually, as if collecting a jigsaw

- I'm here to ask you something, - his eyes met hers. - Are you going to make the round?

- Yes

- Mind if I join you? They're my people, after all. I'm responsible for them, you know

His look expressed genuine concern, seeing which she agreed and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder,

- Sure, but first we need a gown for you

Doctors and nurses were doing their best, Sasuke noticed this by the improving state of the wounded, he scrutinized everyone and talked to some of them while Sakura couldn't conceal a smile, she was so glad to see him so caring, humane, normal. When finished with the round, the Uchihas stopped in the passage near Sakura's room, and the shinobi lingered, flicking a glimpse at the watch - it was only 7PM. The lock clicked but the girl was in no hurry to enter, instead, she suddenly let go of the handle and looked at Sasuke. The green of her eyes stared into his black, he was surprised,

- Sakura?

For a moment, she lowered her eyelids as if collecting herself for a tough decision, then looked him straight in the face and said softly,

- Look, Sasuke. I can't leave the hospital right now. So many things to do... you understand, I hope. Why won't you go home, relax, take a nap and eat. I'll come home and cook something special later, alright? - he was presented with a warm look

In the abyss of his eyes she spotted a flame burn up, but it changed into thoughtfulness afterwards. Thoughtfulness and relief.

Fine, - there was a light smile on his face. - When will you be there?

She figured how much time he needed,

- About eleven, - was her decision. - A bit too late, but we've got the state of emergency here

- I see... Well, I'll get going then

- Aha. Don't be upset, - she winked at him, feeling her heart clench in pain for a second

The guy was about to leave when he paused, gave her a flash and came up to plant a gentle kiss on her lips,

- Thank you, Sakura, - he said quietly and looked away. - Until later

- Goodbye, - she whispered, watching him disappear round the corner

Still stunned, she touched her mouth, inhaling yet-audibly before entering the study. A peek out of the window, and she saw Sasuke all but flying past the gate along the road towards Ichiraku ramen. 'Hopefully, he's got enough time'

"Itachi's gonna be so happy to meet him," pointed out her inner voice while the girl bit up her lip, turning away from the window.

Soon life returned to normal. Sasuke "detained at work", Sakura waiting for him at home, chancing to pay a call to Itachi from time to time. Everything came back to square one, though to the pink-haired kunoichi it was becoming a burden. During those two short weeks of Sasuke's absence something had changed, and presently, while he was "kept late at the office" she wandered restlessly about the house unable to stay calm. On several occasions, she went as far as come to the familiar street where she hesitated near Itachi's door, not knowing what to do or why she was there in the first place. The fact that she had no right to go inside made her terribly angry at Sasuke, meanwhile he could easily visit his brother only because they were relatives, it was a privilege which let him come here as often as he pleased, so all left for her was stand outside, drilling the closed door with her gaze. 'Let me go see him!' she shouted on the inside, fists clenching on their own. Jealousy. She didn't understand who she was jealous of, though. Along with it, she had something that warmed her up at such moments - a secret advantage, a piece of information Sasuke was not aware of, but which triggered Sakura's grin, filled with childishly naive and cruel triumph. She felt like sticking her tongue out and singing, 'Hey, Sasuke, I got something you can't have! Tra-la-la, go die of envy!' She ought to be ashamed, she realized. She's cheated on him, her beloved Sasuke! There was no trace of guilt somehow, as there was no regret, she was actually happy to know she has done it. Moreover - she wanted it to happen again. Yet, the longer they lived together, the sorrier she felt for him. The drugged, half-intoxicated look seemed even sadder when he came back home late at night. As though pulling the rest of his courage, he attempted to hold in the enormous tension that tore him apart. The girl loved him with a soft, almost motherly affection and when he froze staring off into space, on his face appeared a strange, piteous expression, so that she wanted to come up and give a hug and press to her chest and wrap him up with tenderness, thus releasing the agony, festering him day by day. The contradiction was driving her insane. Sakura hated uncertainty.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n:** not that I like the final chapters of 'Three', but I know many of my dear readers enjoy the story, so have no doubts, I will finish the fanfic.

Read and review, please

_Chapter 1 of 'Behind the Scenes' replaced today!_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen Summary:_ things unsaid have been nagging both Sasuke and Sakura, and the explosion had to happen. How the two of them will react and behave, and what consequences the blow will have.

* * *

**Chapter XIX **

After a visit to Itachi Sasuke was on the way home. The air was breathing with fall, nightly winds getting cold as they crept underneath his clothes and made him shiver, yet his thoughts belonged to a different world. Itachi.

Sasuke's mind told him he was gradually growing mad, but even so, his feelings and emotions were stronger as they joined him with Itachi with an invisible chain, while all he wanted was become closer, live, be with him and never separate. An impossible, hopeless wish.

Besides that, there was something not letting him alone. The more he tried to escape from memories, the harder they clang to him, having grown into an integral part of his life, which he couldn't do without, and despite all the feelings for the elder Uchiha, the past was not so willing to let him go.

Whoever Itachi was - a demented genius, his lover, his brother - still, he never stopped to be... the one who killed their parents.

- Nii-san, - Sasuke sat on the couch next to the sibling, squeezing his palms in his. - Tell me it hadn't happened, - he near implored, and shyly, looked up, afraid to shatter a crazy hope with only just an awkward movement. - Tell me. I'm ready to believe

- It did happen, - Itachi replied with the same stoic face.

Sasuke startled, and out of his chest a convulsive sob broke, his eyes closed and head lowered as he pressed Itachi's pale hands to his flushed forehead. Bitterness came as lump in his throat.

- Nii-san...

He sighed, coming up to the gate. It was only pretence that his life was clear and simple again, because the same old problems appeared. Itachi, who has always brought confusion and fuss, had him waver and suffer from the unknown, and the worst of all - Sasuke was ready to forgive him.

The door opened, and a joyful Sakura met him there,

- Here you are! - she beamed. - Come in, hurry, it's terribly chilly outside!

One glimpse at her was enough to get a prick of consciousness - poor thing, she had not the faintest idea... No, wait, wasn't she rather a happy thing, with her only job to live to her heart's content and give him children? The guy shook his head at such thoughts and followed her into the house.

So life went on.

- Sakura?

- Yes, Sasuke? - the girl responded while washing the dishes.

- I have a serious request. I want you to take an infertility test

Frozen with a half-washed plate in her hand, her mind froze as well, and she stood struck by the words,

- You want what? - she turned to him in astonishment, his look never quavered over the newspaper he was reading.

- I want you to take an infertility test. We've been together for six months, and you're still not pregnant, - he folded the newspaper.

Initial shock turned into cold rage,

- Infertility, you say... Aha, I see. Now tell me, Sasuke, what if I'm really infertile? What would you do? - she narrowed her eyes, burning him with an appraising stare, which he survived with not a blink.

- I'll work it out

- That's it, 'I'll work it out', - boiling inside the girl, anger was getting onto the surface. - Then tell me, if you had known I couldn't conceive, would you have married me?

Silence.

- Don't wind up, - was a snap at last.

- Don't wind up? - she flamed up. - Know what, Sasuke? Enough! I've been patient, to say the least, now it's my turn to say my say. And don't you interrupt me! I'm fed up of this your attitude, I'm no thing to treat me as you want, and I'm not gonna comply with your every whim. Hell, I'm a living person, I have feelings, and I'm not just a machine for producing kids! - Sakura stopped, getting her breath back, her cheeks red and eyes sparkling.

- The hell I forced you to marry me, - the guy started to lose control too. - It was your solely decision, no? Or wasn't it you who's been running after me for years with that your 'Sasuke-kun!'?

The remark hit it just right, and a sharp pain pierced Sakura's heart, and eyes grew wet with tears,

- And you, you never looked at me! - she blurted out, putting the plate aside with an abrupt gesture and wiping her hands. - You'll never understand what I felt when you asked me to marry you! I believed you, Sasuke, believed you fell in love with me at last! You're numb! Can't you see what you've done to me?

- Oh so I'm numb? - he raised from the table, voice raising too. - What about you, Sakura? Have you ever tried to understand me? 'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!', - he mimicked. - Behind these cries did you see any of the real me, without that pink haze of your stupid dreams?

- Bastard! - Sakura shouted, brushing tears away, although they didn't stop rolling down her cheeks. - Blind, narcissistic moron! I've always tried to see the real you! All this time! I have been, and you? Have you let me in for once? You pushed away everyone who passed by. So arrogant. Dark avenger. Lone hero, - came a sarcastic note. - How nice of you to blame me for not understanding! But you know what? I do understand! Like no one else I understand you're just a sick obsessed neurotic, spoiled by overall admiration, compassion and recognition of your uniqueness! 'Oh, it's Sasuke, the only survivor of the Uchihas! Ah, look how unlucky he is! Ohh, what a dramatic and tragic fate!'

- Don't you dare! - the guy turned pale as he got up from the chair, fingers clutching at the edge of the table. - Don't you! You hear me? You. Know. Nothing. You will never understand! My clan was destroyed, and I must revive it! Revive the Sharingan! - he choked, drowning in words, eyes glowing an eerie fire.

- Clan! Clan! Clan! - she started to yell. - All you can think of is that damned clan of yours! Wake up, Sasuke! I know what you had to go through, but you can't live in the past. The past is not the present! Look around you, there're lots of important and good things apart from your idiotic clan! Stop being so selfish! Naruto, Kakashi, me and all the rest love you not because of Sharingan, not because of your abilities! And your-

'And your brother loves you not because you're an Uchiha,' the kunoichi barely held it in, checking herself just in time.

- Selfish? Me? Oh no, it's you who's selfish here! You care only about yourself and your little girly emotions, and you don't want to help me! I can always find another one. Come on, face it, any girl here would die of happiness when Uchiha Sasuke proposed to her

- You want one more life ruined? Mine is not enough? - she was shaking, on the verge of pouncing and hitting him.

- Not all girls are as picky as you

And thus she exploded. With a raised arm Sakura was going to slap him, but he grabbed the limb.

- Freak!

- Bitch!

- Let me go! - she broke free and jumped several steps back; her eyes flashed fire as she breathed out. - I loved you, Sasuke... really did. And you... 've done everything to kill this love, - with this, the girl turned around to leave the place.

From the hall, Sasuke caught muffled sobs, rustling of shoes put on, and then the noise of the door shut, while he was left to stand still in the kitchen, all alone.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n:** ah, thank god I'm thru with this chapter and past the most disgusting part of it *shudders* You'd better not know what mental torture I've been thru every time reading and translating it *sigh of relief*

Thank you to everyone who's still following the story and especially who comments on it, and, knowing that many of you have questions, I hurry to post ch. 20 which answers them

Also, _'Behind the Scenes_' chapters 2 and 3 replaced today

**Chapter XX**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty Summary:_ the Uchihas seem to find the way out, and the compromise satisfies both of the three in the end

* * *

Sakura was running down the street, tears staining her cheeks. Passersby, taken aback, hurried off from the girl, but she barely noticed them, the same was with her feet directing towards the Ichiraku lane with the familiar door, where the trembling fingers pressed the knob of the bell. When at last she heard the steps, and the lock clicked, Sakura all but flew into his arms. Itachi froze in shock.

- Itachi... - she squeezed out through sobs, shaking, and clinging onto his shirt.

The elder Uchiha, when recovered, touched her shoulders, closed the door and led the crying kunoichi into the room.

Softly, he seated her on the sofa and sat beside, whilst Sakura stuck her nose in his chest, bursting out crying again. Itachi said nothing, letting her relieve the feelings, slightly caressing the somewhat disheveled hair.

It was not until some minutes later that she calmed down,

- I hate him, - said she in a whisper, cheek pressed to the tear-soaked fabric.

- What's happened? - he asked after a pause.

Her reddened eyes, she closed them, head on his chest as though in obedience, and in a plain voice she retold him the talk.

- I see, - he shook his head faintly. - Still, my brother is an utter fool

She smirked through tears,

- Yet, you love him... don't you? - she looked him in the face, but Itachi kept silent.

She went on gazing, thoughtfully: he was the same Itachi she has known, no matter what. However, there was a lot more between them, more than sympathy or passion. Chained together, they did it twice: one time with each other, the other - through the third person, who belonged to the clannish circle, enclosed by the name of Uchiha.

Sasuke...

... was that third.

A painful spasm escaped her throat as she felt abandoned and betrayed. A sudden deja-vu was there, and she smiled forcibly at the funny idea - a few weeks ago they were in a situation like this, following the same scenario - crying on Itachi's shoulder, Sasuke's name tearing her ears with a pulsing noise.

Deja-vu.  
Coincidence or...

... or how it's meant to be.

Sakura's outstretched hand brushed against his cheek, removing several strands of black hair from his face, looking at him with tenderness, heart clenching in an acute anguish... and something else,

- I... - she exhaled. - I... You know... I...

In the parlor, the lock opened, and the front door slammed, having the girl frozen in confusion. So absorbed in herself, she was slow to figure out what was going on and how to react.  
Hasty nervous steps rolled along the passage and into the living room.

- Itachi, you won't believe what Sakura-

Words hung in the air unsaid. In the doorframe stood Sasuke, his mouth agape, terror-stricken expression splattered across his face, like he refused to trust his eyes. Panic was the first thing Sakura felt - however strong as a ninja, the girl feared an enraged Sasuke. But then came anger. She was so damn fed up of people breaking into her life just the moment she was about to settle it! Her gaze met her husband's - he slapped her mentally - it crashed barriers ready to devour everything around, and her, too.

- Nii-san, the guy came closer, stammered and reached out to his brother, awkwardly. - Nii-san, why?

Not crying, no, his cheeks were dry, but his trembling lips parted, and features twitched, and eyes grew mad in desperation, the eyes of one who, dying of thirst, has just spilled the last flask with water, and this seemed far more frightening than mere woman's blubber. Suddenly she felt like a cheater.

With a careful yet firm gesture Itachi pulled her aside, got up and approaced Sasuke, who grasped his arm like a drowning man did a saving straw.

- Nii-san... Itachi... - he moved closer to the elder, as if in an attempt to join him, become an inseparable part, if possible. - Don't leave me... Please... - even his eyes were begging and, tongue-tied, he shouted. - Stay with me! Make me yours! I'm yours! Only yours. Love me, love me, me! - now on his toes, he touched Itachi's lips, wildly, savagely, in a crazy way.

The other Uchiha remained indifferent.

- Nii-san, - the lips were freed, and Sasuke looked at him, hoping to find a trace of the feeling he was longing for - but found only a peaceful expression.

The corners of his mouth distorted in a mute moan - a tense string stopped vibrating before ripping off. It was just then that the elder gave a smile and put his hand on Sasuke's head and tilted his, and kissed him, on his own.

A quiet sigh followed, Sasuke's eyes wide open, and a stifled groan broke out while he responded, with lust, and ecstasy, and delirium. Clinging ever-so tightly, he wrapped his arm around his neck, beckoning.

Sakura, in astonishment, sat still, unable to look away, watching Itachi's lips cover Sasuke's, gently, lovingly, and her soul roared, and throat got dry.

Deja-vu. Already happened.

Two brothers in the middle of the room, Sasuke's eyelids shut, fingers untying the lace as he murmured Itachi's name, then pressed their lips together... Only now the elder was kissing him back.

As for herself, without changing position, she contemplated the scene as onlooker, odd and unwanted.

Run. Run away from here! Anywhere from this! Not to see her dear husband burning in his love for his whole brother, who touched his skin with long sensitive fingers and lips, which taste lingered on her memory.

Unexpectedly, the raven-haired man broke the pleasure - and the torment, for Sakura. Sasuke gasped for air, wanting that mouth back, staring at Itachi with dim and delighted eyes. The other Uchiha, with his arm never leaving Sasuke, turned to the girl, and Sasuke blinked in surprise, and then paid attention to the wife, thus reminded about her existence. Sakura studied him for only an instant before Itachi spoke,

- Sakura, - it was a soft yet incredibly powerful voice, which penetrated deep underneath one's skin and enveloped it. The voice, which belonged to not a defeated blind man but a most dangerous as well as mighty shinobi in the world - the one he has been and will always be. - Come up here.

No wonder, she did so, slowly, eyes fixed on him. Distrustful, Sasuke looked askance, then turned to her with the same dim covered-by-the-ardent-mist gaze, which bore no spite nor cold - a benevolent favor and a certain interest instead. He accepted her, at long last.

Once there, she took his hand, and upon this, Itachi moved her so that she could stand facing Sasuke, while his warm breathing ruffled her hair if only just slightly, and he embraced her, his arms on her shoulders. As if for the first time, Sasuke stared at her, some curiosity in his eyes causing rush on her spine. So close, they were so close to each other. The elder searched his brother's eyes, then Sakura's, then smiled a little absent-mindedly and planted a kiss - almost shyly, humbly, just like when trying something new - on his lips. The girl, suddenly needing more oxygen, felt it on a new level, and right then Itachi's lips were on her ear, then moved lower along her neck, tracing a wet path, causing her and Sasuke's moans. After, a palm lay on her breast - Itachi freed her neck and wound his arm around her waist - she sighed, head resting on his shoulder, before her knees buckled, and the pulse rattled in her ears. One hand landed on Sasuke's neck, with the other she slipped back and up along Itachi's thigh, all the while watching the brothers kiss, so close to her, but she barely realized what feelings should be there in her soul - incapable of thinking rationally, heat taking over, head spinning, colorful dots dancing before her eyes. Yet, she was enjoying it, whereas fingers unbuttoned her blouse, lips glided over her breast, and were these her own hands ripping the clothes off their bodies?

She had nothing but a vague idea who was kissing whom, or whose name escaped her coarse throat when she felt like the whole world was going apiece, she only knew she had never felt such a delightful, inexpressible bliss. The walls which have been clasping her for so long, were now ruined - Sakura managed to crash them.

Fatigued, drowsy, she lay on the couch, leaning against Itachi's shoulder; Sasuke was asleep, curled up in a ball beside her with his head on the elder's knees. Sakura closed her eyes and heaved a deep sigh of relief, for, somehow, she was sure all was going to be fine from then on. They will make it no matter what.

The three of them.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n:** a long chapter here and the last but one. Ok, get ready for the ending

Let it be a small ahead-of-time Xmas present for you. The next and the LAST chapter will be posted in a week, and will be another tiny gift for the New Year

I like how Tsunade acts here. She's very vividly ascribed, and that I hope you'll notice too, tell me what you think in ur comments.

**Chapter XXI

* * *

**

_Chapter Twenty One Summary:_ a single telephone call can change the destiny of not one, but the three of them. The only question - will the change be for the better or worse?

* * *

Sakura was in Itachi's room, absorbed in patching the torn jacket of her uniform when suddenly the telephone rang - something that never happened in this house. On its own, her hand reached for the receiver,

- Hello?

- Sakura?

Sasuke didn't expect to her her, but collected himself quite quickly, and prattled on,

- All the better. Look here, take Itachi and go to Hokage-sama's office straight away

- Hokage's office? - she asked, surprised. - Sasuke, what's wrong?

- You'll see later. Step lively, I'm waiting, - with this said, he hung up, leaving his wife astounded at such an out-of-the-blue piece of news.

- I heard it ring, - Itachi entered the room. - Who called?

- Sasuke, - she put the jacket aside. - He told us to go to Hokage now. I have no idea why, but he sounded nervous

- Hmm, - thoughtfully, he ran his fingers across his cheek. - Did he say "you and me"? I'm under home arrest, sort of

She shrugged,

- Yet, he's waiting for us. I think he'd asked Tsunade's permission and we won't have trouble with it. So, - she gave Itachi a quizzical look. - You coming?

They passed the porch and when in the middle of the street, Itachi stopped, hesitant. He was so good at orientating inside the house, his blindness barely noticeable, but here outside and in an unfamiliar atmosphere, it was different. Under the bright sunrays the pallor of his skin, light-deprived for more than a year, could not but reveal. Sakura caught this inconvenience and took him by the arm,

- Let's go, - she said in a soft voice, slightly pushing him in the right direction, and upon his nod, she took a breath and pressed to him, happy.

They walked along the streets of Konoha. Very few, except probably high-ranked shinobi's, knew the elder Uchiha in the face, and Sakura too, was not a star. Konoha, for it was a large village, didn't have many ninja's.

Itachi's thick dark locks fell onto his face, covering the unseeing eyes, and Sakura's slow pace and prop, made his steps assured, therefore, strangers could take them for a couple on a walk.

The girl spotted occasional glances of passersby, more often indifferent than kindly-curious or openly jealous, those flashed young girls, and upon them, Sakura perked her chin up and clang to Itachi still tighter.

On the inside, it was warm and cheerful as she now felt like an average woman, something she has forgotten since her last name changed to Uchiha. She smiled to herself as well as the world around, meanwhile Itachi kept silent all the time, deeply inhaling the cold March air, turning his head left and right, every sound not lost upon his attentive ear; his face expressed little, if anything, yet Sakura knew he enjoyed this unexpected stroll, for he's been missing the chill of the wind and the open space.

- Now left, - she whispered, and they turned round the corner, where ahead of them grew the building with 'fire' kanji on its wall; it meant Hokage's office.

A young chuunin at the reception desk raised his head from the documents,

- Uchiha Sakura-san, - followed his nervous swallow as he leered at the dark-haired man, whose mouth only just subtly curved in a smirk when he heard the shiver in the guy's voice. - Please, come in

- Thank you, - she hid a smile, tugging at Itachi's arm, leaving the chuunin breathless.

- Stairs, - she warned him quietly, having his thoughtful nod before they went up.

Here, in Hokage's office, civilians were a lot fewer, in contrast with astonished and disapproving looks, and there were such who glared at them unashamingly. She felt them with her back, increasing the clasp on his arm. It was Hokage who had called for them, so nothing blameworthy - and she flung her head up, stubbornly, whereas Inner Sakura shook her fist,

"Hey, hey, look everyone, Uchiha Itachi walks hand-in-hand with me. Surprised? Haha!"

As for the man, he too, sensed the confusion their appearance caused, only to him the situation seemed funny.

Just in front of the special room, she stopped, and after a double knock a muffled 'Come in' let them know they could enter.

Tsunade looked up from a pile of papers, Sakura tensed upon her heavy stare, and Sasuke, previously with his back to the door, turned around in an instant, then came up to the desk, now standing right behind Hokage's shoulder. For a time being, the woman dropped no word, sizing them up, and Sasuke kept silent, seeing Itachi's blind eyes looking into nothingness, as usual.

- Uchiha Itachi, - Hokage said at last, her brow furrowed.

- Yes, Hokage-sama? - his politeness had her shudder, although quick to recover.

- Your brother, Uchiha Sasuke, asked me a favor, - and judging by her face, the favor was not at all appeasing.

Sakura and her husband exchanged a glance - the latter's bore what looked like a smile.

- He asked me to grant you freedom, - words were stone-sharp. - Remove house imprisonment and permit you to go on missions

Sakura felt like banged with a hard item, 'He asked what? Tsunade will never ever-'

- Supposedly, you can guess how I regard this idea. I am responsible for Konoha, and cannot allow an S-class criminal walk about the village. And yet, your brother is willing to vouch for you, which I find really odd, especially considering your attitide to each other. Then again, he most likely has reasons for this, - a pause during which Sasuke shifting from one foot to the other. - I want to know what you think about it

- You are the ruler of the village, Tsunade-sama, - he intoned levelly. - All goes in accordance with your decision

- I see, - she enounced after a silence, nails tapping against the table top. - You and Sasuke, leave the room, I have to speak with my apprentice.

The younger Uchiha lingered on, but complied, and taking the elder's hand, left the place, smiling on his wife. The door shut afterwards; the kunoichi was one-on-one with her boss. Tension ensued.

- Sakura, - finally resounded in the room. - I greatly respect your husband, who is a talented shinobi and has done a lot for Konoha and does his job excellently. For him, I can make a concession. But this... this goes beyond the limits. Konoha, no doubt, will get an advantage with Itachi's skills, the more so because he has become less dangerous without this Mangekyou of his. The question is can we control him. I have no idea what your hubby feels towards him and what's going on between them, for it's none of my business, but I'm of opinion, that Sasuke... is not quite sane. Here's why I want to hear your views. - Tsunade put her chin on the clasped palms, then scrutinized the girl. - You know them well enough, don't you? And please no no's here. For your concern, I do remember what you were like several months ago, and where you spent the nights, and not that I could miss it. Like I said, your personal life is yours, I'm not interested which of the brothers you sleep with-

Sakura flamed up, trying to object or say something, but the woman cut her off with a single gesture,

- I simply want to know what thinks my assistant, and who, I'm positive, can make decisions despite emotions and affections, - those hazelnut orbs drilled right through her, so she had to lower her eyes.

- It's... tough, - was all she managed.

Tsunade sighed, reclining against the back of the chair,

- Who on earth is this man? - she shook her head like doomed, then mumbled, - What's so special about Uchiha Itachi that makes everyone act out of their normal selves? So avidly hating younger brother asks to grant him freedom, and my best medic and trustworthy student refuses to judge independently! - irritation awoke in her voice.

Sakura bent her head still lower,

- Who am I to judge him? - she murmured as if to herself. - I did speak to him, however strange it may sound, he's become close and dear to me. But I really doubt anyone can brag about understanding his nature. Neither can I, Tsunade-sama, - the emerald of her eyes met Hokage's brown. - I don't want to take the load of responsibility.

The older woman studied her for a while, and with utmost precision, then sighed and rubbed her forehead - she felt worn-out,

- Wish you knew how fed up I am of you, Uchihas! Sometimes I think there's more evil than good from your hellish family. Now call them in, - leant against the desk, she arranged the papers, annoyed as she seemed.

Once all the three gathered in front of the woman, she rased her head with the gloomiest of her glares,

- Uchiha Itachi, - immediately, he focused. - Step forward

He did so, calmly, she looked him up and down, this time not adversely, but pryly, before knitting her brow and ordering,

- Your arm

He stretched out the right limb, she touched his wrist with the metal bracelet, it shone in an even blue light of her chakra, upon which followed a short clap, and the thing undid. The man was puzzled as the Fifth put the string off and tossed it onto the pile of papers. Absent-minded, the man moved his hand back and forth before facing Tsunade with a mute question, touching the wrist.

- You're allowed to move about the surroundings, the training grounds, although the ANBU will keep an eye on you. So tricks excluded. Besides that, you're allowed to go on missions, but only with Sasuke or Sasuka. In case any rule is neglected or you attempt to flee or sabotage an act of outrage or any damage, extreme measures will be taken. Uchiha Sasuke, - now her stern gaze fell on the younger guy. - You aacount for your brother, and respond for his actions. All clear?

He nodded.

- It will take some time to get back to my previous shape and get used to fighting in my present state, - in the same even mild voice explained Itachi, so that it seemed nothing extraordinary ever happened.

He was given a dark glare, meaning Tsunade was far from contented with the decision made, and involuntarily yet naturally the anger poured onto the man,

- You have one month, - she spat out. - That's all. Dismissed. And Sasuke, - she had his attention. - You'd better try hard to avoid trouble in Konoha

- Understood, - returned the guy, bowing humbly.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n:** the last chapter. After you've read it, leave a comment, just a few words as to how you view the story, the plot, the characters etc. The original author, I'm sure, will be very much pleased to learn you appreciated her piece of writing, as well as me, your humble translator, who wants to thank everyone for the interest in the fanfic and patience and wonderful comments

I cherish a hope you enjoyed the whole thing, all its twists and turns, and unexpected changes, and especially it concerns this final chapter, the last passages. Not all readers will manage to catch the gist, as it is ever-so subtle, the majority will be left confused. Those who can read between the lines and have a trained mind, however, will be pleasantly surprised, as was I when I first read the story, and this is the reason I love it. One can find more than one connotation to Itachi's musings.

As for further projects, from now on I'll concentrate on my _'Behind the Scenes'_ and _'About Bonds, Bounds, and Boundaries'_ stories. Soon I might get down to translation again, it'll be another multi-chaptered Naruto-based fanfic

_Behind the Scenes_ chapter 4 to 7 edits coming one of these days

Any changes in my work are always announced on the profile page

**Chapter XXII

* * *

**

_Chapter Twenty Two Summary:_ everything is back to the normal course. The three of them seem to live happily together. The Uchihas, however, have always been a strange family, so who knows, maybe some of them still has a secret to keep

* * *

A small netted training ground lit by the sun. Involuntarily, Sakura narrows her eyelids, covering them with the back of her palm; she is slightly envious of Itachi, who is now standing in the middle of the place with his head tilted to the side as he is eagerly catching every tiny sound. Near him, smokes a little patch of burnt grass - a trace of Gokakyuu no jutsu which he used for a start, recalling several easy techniques and seals. No doubt, the period of more than a year of home arrest has told on him, but it's not anything close to a critical term for one of the best shinobi in the world.

The corners of his mouth moved up in a faint, rare, and thus such a precious smile,

- I've been missing it, and a lot, - he quietly noted, shaking his hands before suddenly turning to the pink-haired girl. - Sakura, can you hide in the trees and then trow a kunai or shuriken into me? The more unexpected, the better

- But you-, - it was an astonished look that he received.

- Don't worry. I want to try out a jutsu

For a moment or two she hesitated, then disappeared among the branches while Itachi formed some seals. Jumping from one tree to another, she carried on until chose a suitable spot. The opponent, clearly visible, seemed relaxed. Sakura was slow about her actions, but upon recalling what kind of man there was, tossed a kunai straight into his back. The item would hit the target, no denying - but the Uchiha turned abruptly and caught the flying object. Amazed, she leapt off the tree and ran up to him,

- Itachi - How did you-, - in disbelief, she stared at the kunai in his palm. - It's- You couldn't see it, could you?

He flung the weapon up, and when it landed on his hand, its handle was facing her,

- It's a secret technique of Kisame, his present for my eighteenth birthday. Do you know how bats not get lost in the dark? It works the same way. Initially, it was designed to make it easier to fight in thick mist, but Kisame showed it to me and said one day I'd need it, - his voice filled with overtones of... sorrow? regret? - So he was right

- A present? - asked she in confusion, yet no reply followed.

'Present somebody with jutsu?'

Then again, with a Sharingan bearer anything was possible. Besides, what else could one give for an S-class criminal's birthday? And since when did S-class criminals start giving each other presents?

'Not a bad idea, though'

She looked up at him again, he felt it as if shrugging off the reverie, then said,

- Hit me, - a light smile crawled onto his face. - Let's see what else it can do

The kunoichi chuckled and tugged on the gloves. Things went swimmingly, matching just fine: whenever she hit, he escaped. She managed to touch him twice, but the guy was always so prompt he avoided the blow in the nick of time, just like a ghost. In her soul, excitement was mounting as she struck him over and over. Still, it was not all she felt - inside her fluttered an odd joy since she hardly remembered a practice like this, she acted with ardor and delight. She wouldn't mind thanking Itachi's friend, had he been alive. At last, when the sun was moving to the west, they called it a day, both panting, sweaty.

- Wow!

Sakura and Itachi turned to the familiar voice, its owner stood at the field's entry, leaning against the net, on his lips played a grin, such a rare ray of light on the usually sullen face.

- Ha! - the girl all but stuck out her thumb in a Gai-sensei's fashion, even Itachi enounced something like a giggle, adjusting the tie on the ruffled ponytail.

The other Uchiha sized them up, first his brother, later his wife, his eyes closed, features softened - no more wrinkles on his forehead, smile growing yet warmer. Suddenly, Sakura found him lacking the ever-present sickness, that which has been around him for months on end.

Funny thing it is, how one can change within such a short period of time. Could Sakura even suppose what she would have to put up with after only a year of married life, what would become natural and habitual to her?

- People change when they lose or when they find, - Itachi had once told her. - Most curiously, when it is the meaning of their life

She hadn't asked him if he'd ever changed, but one thing she knew for sure - he possessed the strength to alter others without interpreting his own actions. Whether it was for the better or worse, that she failed to figure out.

Being a doctor, healing wounds was her vocation, be it physical or mental wound it didn't matter, and when she fell asleep next to the one whose vocation was afflicting these wounds, she had a remote guess they were quite a pair.

*Several years later*

A noise awoke him. Sharpened by blindness, Itachi's ears caught it from behind the wall, where was Sakura and Sasuke's bedroom. Rustling, squealing, labored breathing, muffled moans, before a stifled,

- S- Sakura...

Itachi smiled at it and went to sleep again.

- Nii-san, - Sasuke opened the shouji, peeping inside. - Can we talk?

The other guy looked up from the book he was reading, and nodded, thus letting Sasuke slide into the dim of the place and close the door, carefully, after which he sat on the futon. He dropped no word, obviously collecting thoughts.

- Nii-san, - he began. - I decided to rid of the scrolls from Nakano, - a pause, and he continued in full resolution. - Mangekyou shall die with me, - a look into Itachi's unseeing eyes held a glimmer of hope. - I need to know if you object

The elder proceeded with reading,

- I don't. Do what you think is right

Sasuke shone and embraced Itachi's neck in a childish gesture,

- Thank you nii-san, I knew you'd understand, - a tender smile adorned his lips, afterwards, he nearly sprang up and darted out of the room.

Itachi listened to the disturbed steps, stroking the open page of the book, somewhat absent-mindedly, then sighed as he set it aside. His outstretched arm was fumbling under the bookcase until it reached a small hollow, where he neatly picked up a floorboard and moved it to the left, opening a hole, into which slid his sensitive fingers. He discovered a folded fabric of the scrolls written in accurate, if only a little shaky, handwriting of one who lost his eyesight. Copies of Nakano scrolls.

Secret of power. Secret of freedom.

He shook his head; lovingly, fingertips caressed the self-traced-out lines,

- Foolish, foolish little brother, - he uttered in a strange, full of unknown sadness, voice. - You didn't understand anything...

The room drowned in silence. Itachi shook his head again, and returned the floorboard into its proper place.


End file.
